Bonds Ignite
by xdninja05
Summary: What if after Ginny is saved a bond forms? Things would definitely be different. Rated M for future events.
1. Two Become One

**A/N- I do not own anything from Harry Potter. This is a story co-authored by Batmarcus.**

Ron, Lockhart, and Harry slid down the chamber and landed on what appeared to be a pile of bones. Ron grabbed a skull and looked at it before shrieking in fright. For a Gryffindor he could be a great big scaredy-cat. Lockhart grabbed Ron's wand and pointed it at the two boys.

"I'm afraid the story for you two ends here boys. I will of course tell everyone how you tried to save the little girl but failed miserably. You two also were driven mad when you saw the girl consumed by the creature that waits in the Chamber of Secrets." Lockhart raised the wand and began to utter a spell, "Obliv..." His voice was cut off as Harry instinctively pointed his wand at the man.

The wand flew out of Lockhart's hand and landed in Harry's. Lockhart meanwhile was blasted into the side of the tunnel. Harry stared at the wand and was confused. He threw the wand back to Ron. "Stay here with this git." Ron was about to complain when Harry gave Ron a look. If Harry was a basilisk Ron thought he would have died. The look was a mixture of determination and anger.

Harry shortly arrived at a closed entrance. "Open," he hissed in parseltounge. The door slowly grinded open and Harry strode into the chamber. He didn't know why but Ginny was the only thing that seemed to enter his mind at the moment. Her red hair, and the scent of wildflowers that seemed to surround her. "Ginny!" He gasped out loud while running to her, not noticing the person in the shadows watching.

The man strutted over and picked up Harry's wand. "I was wondering when I would see you again Harry Potter." he spit the last two words as he began tapping a stone with the wand. "Young Ginny here seems very fond of you. It's a shame that she will have to die and not ever be able to see you again."

"Hold on your Tom Riddle! What are you doing here and what do you mean she's going to die!?" Harry asked the older boy.

Tom gave an otherworldly laugh. "I mean she will no longer exist. She will die and I will rise once again. I will finish Salazar Slytherin's plans and wipe all the dirty blood from this school." Riddle cackled as he pointed the wand at Harry. "I believe my first victim will be the great Harry Potter. How is it that you survived when the greatest wizard of all time, the heir of Slytherin himself, did not survive?"

"Why do you care? Voldemort was after your time!" Harry said hotly.

"That is where you are gravely mistaken. You are going to die anyways so I'll let you know something," Tom leaned into Harry's ear and whispered in a cold voice, "I am Lord Voldemort!" Riddle cackled as he blasted Harry back. "You see while in school I became the Dark Lord right under Dumbledore's crooked, old nose."

"I bet he saw right through you and your little act." Harry spat glaring at Riddle.

"Oh on the contrary, it was I who blamed Hagrid for the chamber being open. You see I was head boy and top of my class, who would ever consider that I was Voldemort. Dumbledore discovered later on that I had become the most powerful wizard to live." Riddle turned towards a giant stone face and began to hiss. "I have come back Salazar Slytherin. I am the rightful heir and call upon your servant to clean the taint from this school." The mouth of the Slytherin statue opened and Harry heard hissing from within. "So, let's match the power of Lord Voldemort heir of Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter."

The basilisk rose from the mouth. Harry quickly closed his eyes while stepping back slowly. He could hear the hiss from the monster's mouth and the sound of its scales against the floor. From above there was a piercing cry and a flash of fire. Harry looked in the air and saw Fawkes flying with something clutched in his talons. Fawkes dropped the item into Harry's lap and dove towards the Basilisk blinding it with its talons.

"The sorting hat?" Harry questioned as Riddle hissed.

"Do not mind the bird you can still smell him!"

Harry lifted the hat and felt something heavy appear. He put his hand inside and drew a large sword from it. The sword was encrusted with rubies and seemed to glow in the darkness. Harry turned to face the basilisk feeling a little bit more hopeful. Fawkes perched himself upon a statue and watched the scene.

Dumbledore watched through Fawkes' eyes with concern etched on his face. 'I was a fool to leave Hogwarts. Fawkes you must protect him and Miss Weasley if you can as well,' he thought as the battle began.

The Basilisk lunged at Harry. He jumped aside and slashed the great snake along the side of its head. The snake gave a cry as it shook its neck in pain. Its face focused back on Harry as it lunged. Harry flinched and shoved the sword forward. He instantly felt a fiery pain as a long fang sank into his arm. The snake leaned to the side and exhaled its last breath.

"No!" Riddle cried out in anger. "Well it won't matter now. Basilisk venom is deadly and soon you and Ginny will be entering the afterlife together."

Harry slouched to the floor as he pulled the fang out of his arm. The room was beginning to spin and he held his head.

XxXxXx

"Harry no!" shouted Dumbledore as he rose from his chair. Fawkes appeared and took Dumbledore to the chamber instantly. "Fawkes, see to Harry and Miss Weasley." He drew his wand and stared into the eyes of Tom Riddle.

"Impossible you can't be here!" Riddle hissed raising Harry's wand to face Dumbledore as Fawkes flew over to Harry.

"Did I get it?" Harry asked Fawkes and noticed the bird was crying. The tears felt warm and Harry noticed his wounds were healing.

"You should have not done this Tom. You have endangered two of my students. This is the last time I underestimate your Dark Magic." Dumbledore raised his wand and shot a stunning spell to Tom who deflected it easily. They volleyed spells at each other but it quickly became apparent that they were equally matched.

Tom shot a killing curse at Dumbledore who barely dodged it. He looked down at Ginny and noticed the diary was missing. His eyes darted to Harry who held a basilisk fang over the book. "No!" he shouted as he reached towards Harry. It was too late though and Tom felt a tearing pain in his chest as the piece of his soul was ripped out of the diary.

Harry looked at the diary and then back at Ginny. He crawled over to her and held her hand. It was cold and clammy. "Ginny no! Please don't be dead, you can't be dead." He held her hand as he cried into it.

Suddenly Ginny let out a breath and sat up. "Harry what are you doing here?"

Harry weakly threw his arms around her and pulled her tightly into his arms. "Ginny you don't remember at all?"

She shook her head and looked into his emerald eyes. She could easily see the emotions radiating from his eyes. "The last thing I remember was sitting in the common room. Where are we anyways?"

"The Chamber of Secrets," Harry said simply.

This triggered Ginny's memories of Tom and she began to shake. Harry held her close and ran his hand through her hair. This seemed to calm him as much as it calmed her.

In the distance Dumbledore observed the scene with slight amusement. For the second year in a row Harry has thwarted Voldemort from returning.

Ginny cried softly as Harry continued to hold her. "It's okay Ginny it was not you it was Riddle." Harry said rocking her in his arms.

Ginny looked back up at Harry. She nodded glumly and pulled him closer to her. She knew her face had to be the same color of her hair by now but she did not care. As long as Harry was in her arms she didn't seem to care about anything.

"When you two are ready we should get out of here." Dumbledore said.

Harry jumped in shock. He hadn't noticed Dumbledore this whole time. Harry was about to rise when Ginny pulled him back down and kissed him lightly.

Harry was caught off guard, but wrapped his arms around her waist. "What was that for?" He asked when she pulled away.

"You rescued me Harry." She looked at the ground as her face grew red again, "I always dreamed of you saving me." She gave him another kiss before pulling him to his feet.

Harry smiled and followed her not letting go of her hand.

Dumbledore followed behind the two. Since they were still weak they supported each other. About halfway down the tunnel Harry tripped and fell into the ground face first. "Harry! Are you okay?" Ginny asked leaning down to help him.

Harry was about to nod when he looked up into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. He instantly became lost in the tender and caring look she was giving him.

Ginny too just stared at him before kissing him again. "Harry I have to tell you something." She said when they separated; her face was as red as her hair.

Harry blushed as he snapped out of his daze. "What is it Ginny?"

Dumbledore watched in amusement at two children in front of him. He couldn't put his finger on it but he could feel something between them.

"Harry I...that is..Harry I think I love you." She said.

Harry blushed as he looked down at the girl in front of him. Each second that he did not respond made her smile drop lower and lower. By the time Harry realized it Ginny looked worried and upset. She went to pull away from him but he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry, I just can't believe that someone actually cares for me. I can't believe that you actually love me but... I feel the same way towards you. Ginny I love you." He kissed her before she could respond.

Dumbledore smiled at the exchange and then took a step back. An ancient magic seemed to radiate from the two as they kissed. It was pure and whole. It took him a second before he realized it was the strongest of all ancient magic, it was love. The power pulsed from the couple in shock waves before fading away. Fawkes gave a cry as he too felt the magic.

"Are you two alright?" Dumbledore asked carefully as the glow died down.

The couple stared at each other breathlessly. "I think I'm okay professor," they both said in unison.

Harry was able to feel something else besides himself inside his mind. Thoughts and memories began to cross his own and he scratched his head in a confused manner. 'Wait till I get my hands on my dear brother,' a voice rang out through his head. It sounded just like Ginny but her lips had not moved.

'Why do you want to get your hands on your brother?'

This voice in her head caused her to jump for a second she thought Riddle was not really destroyed and had come back to attack again.

Dumbledore watched curiously as the two stared at each other. He was definitely going to have to do some research before the school year was over. "I think I shall lead," he stated quietly and began to walk in the direction of the exit.

'Harry was that you?' She thought.

Harry nodded as they walked. 'Yeah Ginny I think that was me. I thought I heard you before. This is weird,' he thought as he put his arm around her waist as if by instinct.

"Yes it is, but it's cool." She said.

Again Harry nodded and they soon came to where Ron and Lockhart were. Dumbledore transported them all out of the chamber and sent Harry, Ginny, and Lockhart to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey instantly saw their state and began making a fuss.

"Potter what have you done to yourself now?' She said sounding worried in a motherly way.

Harry was about to speak but Dumbledore spoke first. "I think it would be better if Mr. Potter did not recount his tales yet. I will be more than willing to tell you in private, we don't want the news to spread too much." Dumbledore and Madam Promfrey went into her office where the door locked.

Harry stared at Ginny's bed across the room and felt a strange sensation. He had the strong urge to be near her and touch her. His face blushed at the thought of being in the same bed as a girl. He closed his eyes as he tried to resist the urge. Before long he felt a weight on his bed and a warm body curl up next to him. He looked down and saw Ginny resting her head on his chest.

"Ginny what are you doing? What if we're found like this?" He asked though he was enjoying her presence.

"Then we are found like this. I know you can feel it too. I don't know how or why by I can't be away from you, it hurts." Ginny moved closer to Harry.

"Well yeah I have felt that." Harry admitted pulling her closer.

Meanwhile in her office Madam Pomfrey had her hand covering her mouth in shock. "You mean to tell me Albus that that boy slew a fifty foot basilisk? He is only twelve years old how is that possible?"

"It is Poppy I saw it myself as I arrived. Harry is a truly talented young man." Dumbledore said with pride filling his voice.

Harry and Ginny both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

"But still Albus how did he come out unscathed? True he was talented but many wizards have fallen to basilisks half of the size Harry was against." Madam Pomfrey pointed out.

"Alas Harry was not unscathed. While dealing the finishing blow he was bit by the beast. If Fawkes were not present I would believe Harry would be dead by now." He gave an appreciative smile towards Fawkes who ruffled his feathers proudly. "Yes Fawkes, you will get extra treats tonight." Dumbledore said.

"I'm going to go check on them." Madame Pomfrey said. She opened her office door and stepped into the hospital wing. As she went to check on Harry she noticed a second mass on the bed. She peered over and noticed Ginny asleep on top of him. "Get off of him young lady!" she said while shaking the two of them awake.

It was at that point she noticed they were fully clothed and she blushed as they glanced blurrily at her.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked holding Ginny close to him.

"They are single beds for a reason Mr. Potter. Now one of you is going to have to move." Both of the children shook their hands and clutched each other tighter.

"I don't want her to leave me," Harry said simply as if that would win their argument.

"Well I'm sorry, but..." Madame Pomfrey started.

"I don't want to leave Harry it hurts when I do." Ginny said.

Madame Pomfrey stared at the two before speaking, "What do you mean it hurts when you do?"

"When I leave Harry it physically hurts." Ginny said and Harry nodded.

"Hold on one moment," Madame Pomfrey retreated to her office where Albus still stood. "Albus you may want to hear this yourself."

She led him to the children and presented him to them, "please explain to the Headmaster the problem."

They explained it again to Dumbledore. "Are we alright?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sat at the edge of the bed. He turned to Fawkes and nodded. Fawkes left in a flash of fire. The answer seemed to be on the tip of his tongue but he could not figure out what was occurring. "I need to look at some things, memories in fact. I would like to perform Legilimency on you two. It will be painless but it will allow me access to your memories."

The two of them looked at each other and then nodded. Harry began to feel a feather light touch in the back of his head. He looked up and saw Dumbledore staring straight into his eyes. The piercing blue eyes seemed to waver before Dumbledore blinked. He turned towards Ginny and Harry could feel the same touch in the back of her head.

"This cannot be possible," he whispered as he regained his composure. "I cannot enter your minds. They appear to be impenetrable." At that moment Fawkes returned with an item in his talons. "Ah the Pensieve. This shall help me recall my memories."

"What do you mean you can't enter their mind you can break through everyone else's defenses easily." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I am afraid I can't. There seems to be a barrier preventing me from either of their minds. The barrier in fact is the same exact one in each of their minds."

Fawkes gave a low cry and landed on Harry's knee. He gave a knowing look between the two and Dumbledore. "It would seem that Fawkes seems onto something," Dumbledore stated as he withdrew a silvery memory from his own head.

"Wait how does Fawkes know what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Phoenixes as you should know are immortal. After each burning they hold their memories from their previous life still. It might be that Fawkes here has seen something like this from a previous life." Dumbledore scratched Fawkes' head absent-mindedly. "He has been a good friend ever since I met him about fifty years ago."

"Wow! I didn't know that." Harry said looking at the bird in wonder.

"Yes phoenixes if they choose, bond with a human until the human passes on. That bond is truly deep and... and..." Dumbledore looked between Harry and Ginny and then back at Fawkes. Fawkes already knew what he was thinking and nodded his head before giving a lovely cry.

"Poppy please go to my office. On the third shelf of the farthest book case there will be a book called 'Ancient Magicks Long Ignored.' The password to my office is 'gummy worm.'" He waited for the door to close then turned back to Fawkes, "You truly are a wonderful friend."

Harry and Ginny watched Dumbledore before Harry worked up the courage to speak, "Professor what is going on?"

"Harry I believe we have stumbled upon a rare and long forgotten form of magic. Actually I believe you and Miss Weasley have stumbled upon it."

"What do you mean did the chamber do something to us?" Ginny asked worried as she glanced at Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfrey arrived at that moment with a large, dusty book. "No Ginevra the chamber did not do anything." He stared at the book and conjured a table and lamp next to him. He began pouring over the book with a ferocity that made Hermione look like a slacker.

"Aha! I believe I have found the text." He turned the book towards Harry and Ginny. The title read, 'Bonding of the Souls.'

"I'm sorry professor but what does this mean?" Harry and Ginny gave each other a worried look. 'Do you think it's bad Ginny?' he thought silently. She shook her head no and gave him a reassuring smile.

Dumbledore studied the interaction. He was more than positive at what was causing this now. He opened his mouth ready to explain what has occurred. "It is a soul bond," Dumbledore said confidently.

Madame Pomfrey gasped, "Albus! Are you sure that has not happened since Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"I am positive that it is a soul bond but a few questions may help clear things up. Harry, Ginny, are you two able to hear each other's thoughts or feel each other's emotions?" The question was simple but the kids reactions were far from that.

Harry looked as if he was just hit by a bludger while Ginny stared suspiciously at the Headmaster. The two nodded after a second.

"Okay and when would you say this began?" This time the two racked their brains trying to determine the exact time it began.

"I think it was after... after we confessed that we love each other," Ginny was blushing furiously as he clutched on to Harry.

"Poppy I believe you should see my memory as well," he pointed at the pensieve as Madam Pomfrey dipped her head into it. After she reemerged she looked at the two children in front of her.

"But Albus to have a bond occur and at such a young age. The power that resonated from them how could the school not have been affected by it?"

"We were miles under the school Poppy. It may have affected a few of us, but they were not far enough above ground to affect anyone other than themselves."

Harry cleared his throat and looked at the adults, "What does this mean sir? What is a soul bond?"

"A soul bond is a tricky bit of ancient magic. It bonds two people who are essentially made for each other together forever it also has some interesting side effects mentally and tonight you both may go through physical changes as well." Dumbledore stared at the two quietly.

"Does that explain why it hurts sir? It hurts so much if we aren't close," Harry did not like admitting a weakness but he couldn't lie to the man he admired and idolized.

"Yes, you will have to be in contact at most times for the next month or so." Dumbledore smiled slightly.

Harry nodded but then paused, "Sir what about the last week of class, and then after school ends. Ginny will be going back to the Burrow and I will be going back to the Dursley's. We can't stay close without getting in trouble."

"Well I do have a few ideas to solve this problem if you want to hear them." The couple nodded and listened intently to Dumbledore.

"Well in the eyes of the magical world you two are...well married so you could with my help get a home of your own..." Dumbledore again smiled weakly.

Harry blushed at the words. 'Married?' he mouthed silently. He instantly felt fear and dread coming from Ginny. He gave her a worried look.

'Mum is going to kill me. I am married before I even finished my first year here,' she thought as she voiced her concern to Dumbledore. "My mum will never allow it sir. I don't think she will allow me to see Harry now either." The sadness was thick in her voice.

"Ginny, there may not be another way and I will explain it to her I am sure they will understand afterwards. As for where I think you should get a home on Privet Drive."

Harry looked up in surprise. "But sir why there? It is one of the worst Muggle communities I can think of towards our lot. Besides won't the Dursleys see us?"

"Because Harry there is a reason I sent you back there after your first year it's because that is where you are safe." Dumbledore rubbed his temple lightly.

Harry opened his mouth about to argue but Ginny grabbed hold of his hand in a signal to stop. "What about me sir? Surely my parents will not allow it. I overheard that they were on their way once word got out that I was taken. They should be here any second."

"Be calm both of you I will explain the situation." Dumbledore spoke calmly and rose again.

Harry nodded as he pulled Ginny into his lap. His hands ran through her hair and he pulled her head against his chest.

Dumbledore looked down and smiled. 'Just like Lily and James,' he thought sadly as the hospital wing doors burst open and an irate Mrs. Weasley entered.

**A/N- This is the end of chapter one. Again I would like to thank Batmarcus. I have two more chapters to upload once I am done eating.**


	2. Gringgotts

"Albus! Where is my daughter!?" She asked not noticing Harry or Ginny on the bed.

Dumbledore moved slowly and blocked Harry and Ginny from view. His voice was low and calming. "Molly relax Ginevra is safe. It appears Mr. Potter learned of her kidnapping and aided in her rescue."

"So she's safe? My little girl is alright? Oh, bless that Harry Potter always there to help." She said crying with happiness.

Dumbledore smiled, "yes Harry is always proving himself to be more than capable at handling himself." He looked down slightly, "There is a matter that I must discuss to you about Ginevra..."

"What is it, is she hurt Albus are they alright?" She asked worriedly.

"She is fine Molly. More than fine actually but that is what we need to talk about." He looked behind hesitantly, "I think I should first introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore moved to the side to reveal Harry and Ginny.

Molly and Arthurs jaws dropped as Harry and Ginny blushed. "Albus what do you mean?" She asked. Molly looked like she was ready to blow her top.

Harry and Ginny retreated into each other's arms. Dumbledore spoke before either of them could. "It appears Harry and Ginny have entered an ancient form of magic, one that has not been seen since the founders of the school. It appears that they are soul bonded."

"What! Albus that's impossible how can that be when this has not happened for who knows how long?" Molly asked.

"It may have not happened in a long time but it is happening now. The two are officially married as well..." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"What, but Albus they're much too young." Molly said sitting beside the bed.

"Their age does not matter when it comes to this form of bond. There is also another matter that we must discuss. I know you are not going to like it." Albus looked down as Harry and Ginny shifted uncomfortably.

"I will try to keep calm. What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Dumbledore spoke slowly while looking at Arthur and Molly. "It concerns Ginny and Harry's living arrangements."

"What about them?" Molly asked.

"I have spoken to them and they need to be together. The burrow is not an option unfortunately and I do not want to further anger the Dursleys. Harry and Ginny are to find a place for themselves with my aide." Dumbledore watched as the fury rose in Molly.

"But Albus what about us, her family?" Arthur asked.

"I will allow your family access past the wards that will be erected but it will be in a muggle community so discretion is key. I wish it was not like this but I can never be too careful. In the past two years Voldemort has attempted to return and almost killed Harry in the process." Molly, Arthur, and Ginny all flinched at the name but Dumbledore pressed on. "If you would like I could stay at their home during the holiday to further ensure their safety. That is of course if the Potter family would allow it." He turned to Harry and Ginny as he said this.

"What if everyone moves in with us? There is a new huge house about a block from the Dursley's." Harry suggested.

Albus shook his head, "I'm sorry Harry but it would not be wise. That many magical folk suddenly moving into a muggle community will raise suspicion instantly and I am afraid the Ministry cannot be trusted completely. No offense to you Arthur," he added quickly as he looked back up. "If you allow me to stay Harry I believe I can help you and Ginevra in your studies so you would be ahead in class and if I find her skills and knowledge to be sufficient I can place Ginevra into your grade the coming school year."

"You can do that?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Dumbledore nodded, "I can if you and your husband approve."

"Of course, but it's still up to her parents if they approve of this." Harry said.

Both Dumbledore and Ginny turned to stare at her parents. Ginny had hope in her eyes while Dumbledore had a calm, reserved demeanor. "I believe the outcome is in your hands now," he said simply.

"I think we need to talk first." Arthur said and Molly nodded.

Dumbledore nodded to them, "you can use my office to talk. The entrance is already unlocked."

"Thank you Albus we'll be back." Molly said kissing Ginny and Harry on the cheek.

Dumbledore nodded and then faced the children. "I am proud of how well you two have been conducting yourself. Many others at your ages would have not accepted this so easily."

"I think we're just in shock." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I mean this morning I was looking forward to seeing Hermione healthy again and now all this." Harry said.

"It is a strange occurrence indeed. Never the less I am proud of you two." Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled.

Professor Dumbledore, I really do hope you get to stay with us and teach us. I know Harry just wants my parents' approval but he is hoping for the same result as me. The thing is... he thinks of my parents as what he wished he had growing up and he wants them to be happy." Ginny looked down at Harry who had fallen asleep in her arms and smiled. "I know I am only a first year but growing up with six older brothers made me grow up a little faster so it is easier to understand all of this."

"I am glad that of all people it was you who Harry bonded with you two balance each other out well." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"What do you mean sir? How do we balance each other out?" Ginny sat up a little and placed Harry's head in her lap.

"Harry is the wild and crazy bit and you Ginny are sense and rationality. Harry is calm mostly and you are known to be a bit hyperactive." He sat again on the bed.

Ginny looked up inquisitively before she nodded, "I think I get it."

"You will fully understand when you're older Ginevra." He said his blue eyes twinkling.

Ginny huffed and looked down, "I hate my full first name." Her eyes rested upon Harry's face. He looked so much younger while he slept. "While like this he actually does look twelve..." she whispered it quietly but just loud enough for Dumbledore to hear.

"Yes Harry does look his age for once." Dumbledore whispered.

Ginny smiled as she ran a hand through his hair. He looked like at peace for the moment and she did not want to change that.

"I am glad you both are happy." Dumbledore said.

Ginny smiled weakly until a thought crossed her mind. "Sir if you know who is supposed to be dead how did he appear in front of Harry last year and with the diary this year?"

"He is not dead Ginny he's not really alive either." Dumbledore whispered.

"I don't really understand sir. How is that possible?" Ginny was confused instantly.

"I am not sure Ginny I am looking into though." He admitted quietly.

She nodded silently and looked around the hospital wing. Lockhart was in a bed far off and fast asleep. "Professor you know he was a fake right? He never did anything in those books. Harry's memory... he was going to obliviate Harry and Ron."

"I was not sure on it, but now I know." Dumbledore said.

Again she nodded before looking at a clock, "Hopefully they come back soon sir."

"I think they will."

Dumbledore let out a sigh and the door opened. Molly and Arthur entered and it was obvious that the discussion was rather heated. They paused at the sight of Ginny and Harry.

Arthur gulped audibly, "Albus you promise they will be safe and that we will be able to visit them?"

Ginny looked up in sheer delight while Dumbledore nodded, "I will oversee them to the best of my ability."

Mrs. Weasley looked ready to cry as her husband gave the approval for Harry and Ginny to move in together under the supervision of the headmaster. She gave her daughter a bone-crushing hug as she wiped tears away.

"Don't worry mum I'll be fine." She said

Mrs. Weasley nodded while wiping tears away, "I know you will dear. Just don't cause too much trouble for Professor Dumbledore."

Mr. Weasley came up to the bed and gave his daughter a hug, "Look after each other. We don't really understand this form of magic but we trust Dumbledore. We will make arrangements to visit once you two have settled in."

"Thank you mum, dad." Ginny said hugging them both.

They returned the hug and were about to leave when Dumbledore stopped them.

"I would think it wise if this information did not leave the Hospital Wing. I will help develop an excuse as to why Ginevra will not be returning to the Burrow. As well in school she will still be referred to as Miss Weasley. We do not want the wrong people discovering this information." Dumbledore looked around slowly before adding in a whisper, "Discretion is key at the moment and I have much to research. Since tomorrow is Saturday I will accompany Mr. and Mrs. Potter to Gringgotts before looking for a house."

"Of course Headmaster, please take good care of her." Mrs. Weasley said

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course I will Molly."

"Can we stay here near them tonight?" Molly asked

"I believe I can make arrangements for that. They will both take a dreamless sleep potion tonight though. They have been through a traumatic experience and I'd rather them rest instead of having nightmares for now." Dumbledore opened the door and signaled for them to follow. "I can find an empty office and convert it into a bedroom for the night."

Ginny stared down at Harry smiling at home much her life had changed in a day.

Harry stirred awake and saw Ginny looking down at him. His face flushed, 'I guess it wasn't just a good dream,' he thought to himself.

Ginny chuckled. 'Nope it was not just some dream Harry,' she thought back.

'What did your parents say?' He thought looking worried.

Ginny grinned devilishly, "They said something about me being a scarlet woman and how they are ashamed of me. After school ends I am to be home schooled so that I cannot see you." She looked at Harry who seemed to be petrified in fear.

"They can't be serious!" He said horrow struck.

Ginny held her sides as she laughed. After a minute or two she calmed down. "No Harry they gave us permission to live together and Professor Dumbledore will stay with us too!" She kissed his cheek as she chuckled a little more. "You should have seen your face, Mr. Potter."

"You, you pranked me!?" He said shocked.

Ginny laughed again lightly, "Harry I grew up with Fred and George the biggest pranksters I know so of course pranking is in my blood."

"I will keep that in mind from now on." Harry said

Just then Madam Pomfrey arrived with two vials of potion. "You are to drink all of this. It will put you to sleep and allow you to not have dreams or nightmares tonight." She moved a bed next to Harry's, "You two can't sleep on the same bed but this is the best I can do."

"That's alright thank you Madame Pomfrey." Harry said smiling at her.

The two took their potion and drifted into a gentle sleep. When Harry woke he felt Ginny's hand in his and looked over, she was still sleeping. He looked up and noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looking at Ginny and him.

"Mr and Mrs. Weasley how are you?" he asked groggily.

"Were fine Harry dear. Has Ginny told you of our decision?" Mrs. Weasley smiled as she spoke.

"Yes and I am very grateful and thankful for it." Harry said smiling at them.

"As long as our Ginny is safe. I wish she wasn't so young though."

"There was nothing that could have stopped it." Harry said

"We know Harry, we don't blame you at all. Please don't get the wrong idea." Mrs. Weasley looked around warily.

"You're not mad?" Harry asked

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "No Harry I'm not mad. Shocked would be a better word for it."

Ginny began to stir next to Harry.

"We were surprised too, but I am very happy about it." Harry said

"I understand." Arthur said. "Congratulations by the way, son."

Harry looked at Ginny lovingly before looking up, "Thank you sir."

"Harry you can call us mum and dad now if you want." Molly said

"Thanks Mrs... I mean mum." Harry blushed slightly, "That's going to take some getting used to." He laughed quietly and noticed Dumbledore standing silently behind them.

"Professor how are you?" He asked

"Good Harry, good indeed. I was wondering if you and Mrs. Potter would want to go to Gringgotts and house searching after breakfast?" Dumbledore gave a slight smile as he spoke.

"Yes I think Ginny would like that." Harry whispered quite loudly.

Ginny half opened her eyes, "Like what?" She yawned and crawled into Harry's lap.

Harry yawned too, "Will we be able to have breakfast in the Great Hall Professor?"

"I think that would be best." Ms. Granger was unpetrified last night and I think you want to see your friends both of you."

"Should we leave now then sir?" Harry sat up a little.

"You should each shower and change first." Dumbledore said

Harry looked down and noticed that he was still covered in the slime from the chamber. He looked at Ginny and noticed that she too was covered with the slime. "Of course sir." Harry stood up and then turned around he grabbed Ginny's hand and helped her off of the bed. "Let's get back to the common room quickly so that we could get back to the feast."

"No need the Hospital wing has showers and your clothes will be delivered by the house elves."

Dumbledore pointed to showers that were near Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Thank you sir," Harry led Ginny to one of the showers and then entered the other.

_'No peeking while I get undressed Mr. Potter,'_ Ginny thought which caused Harry's face to turn red.

After he got out of the shower he noticed his clean clothes folded neatly in a corner of the room. He pulled on his underwear and pants quickly hoping that Ginny was not looking through the bond. He began to grow anxious and felt a dull pain begin to grow. He quickly pulled on a t-shirt and jumper before pulling his robes over everything. He tied his trainers at breakneck speed and rushed out of the room into Ginny's arms. The pain began to subside as soon as he was in her arms. _'I didn't think it would hurt just to shower,' _ he thought softly.

_'Nor did I, but it's dying down now.'_ She thought smiling.

_'Thank goodness for that.'_ Harry thought.

Harry reached for Ginny's hand and began to leave the Hospital Wing, "We will see you at the Great Hall Professor. But how will we meet afterwards to go house searching?"

Dumbledore patted Harry on the head, "Meet me in my office. Here is the password, I changed it since last night." He handed Harry a folded piece of paper.

Harry led Ginny out into the corridor_. 'I wonder what type of house we will be in,'_ he thought to her as their fingers intertwined.

'_I want something with two floors.'_ Ginny thought.

_'Why two?'_ Harry thought back.

_'I'm used to two floors. Can we get some muggle things too?' _Ginny thought hopefully.

_'What type of muggle things Gin?'_ Harry's mind instantly went to a refrigerator, or a tele.

_'Oh I don't know, I'm no good with muggle contraptions. I guess I inherited Dad's fascination with them though.'_ She gave Harry a big smile and before long they appeared at the entrance of the Great Hall.

_'Ready?'_ Harry thought nervously.

Ginny gave a weak nod and they walked into the Great Hall. They released hands before anyone noticed but stuck close together. Ginny smiled when she saw Ron and Hermione_. 'Harry I don't know if I can do this. We never were close before so won't it look suspicious?'_ she thought quickly as they sat next to each other.

Harry was going to respond but Ron spoke, "What took you two so long to get down here? I didn't think you would have stayed overnight in the Hospital Wing."

"Sorry the left over venom in my system made me a bit sick." Harry said.

_'No anyone would get closer after an experience like that.'_ Harry thought to Ginny.

Ginny blushed and looked over to Hermione. "How are you doing now? I'm so glad that you are back." She turned in Harry's direction and smiled. _'That should give us some more time to talk. From what you know about Hermione I would say we have about ten minutes to ourselves. So the next question I have about the house is if we will be sharing a bed?'_

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice and began coughing. Ron hit him hard on the back as if it would help.

Hermione had stopped talking about catching up with school work and eyed Ginny and Harry carefully. They seemed close now. It may have been because Harry had saved her from the chamber but it seemed more than that in Hermione's eyes. Ginny caught Hermione's eyes and Hermione quickly looked away.

_'Gin a little warning next time please,'_ Harry thought when he finally caught his breath.

_'What did I do?'_ She thought innocently.

_'You know what you did.'_

_'The same bed does seem good though. I don't want your parents to get the wrong idea, I know were too young but it still will give the wrong impression,'_ Harry thought which made Ginny turn as red as her hair.

Harry and Ginny continued their conversation oblivious to the fact that Hermione was studying them. She announced their departure and pulled Ron with her. Once they left the hall she spoke. "Ron do you think something is off with those two? They are hardly speaking but seem to know what the other is going to do. When Ginny went for the butter Harry already had it spread on her biscuit. There's something off and I will find out what it is. They never spoke before yet they are really close now it seems."

"Hermione they just went through hell basically. You don't do that and not get close. Remember when Harry and I saved you from the troll?"

Hermione nodded. "But this seems different Ronald. We all did not become that close. It has to be something else I just know it. Let's just wait here until they come out."

Ginny had finished her food and was waiting for Harry. _'We don't want to keep Professor Dumbledore waiting Harry,'_ she thought as he finished his toast.

_'Alright I'm done lets go.'_ Harry thought as he finished his eggs

They left the Great Hall and began holding hands again. The halls were empty since most of the students were outside enjoying the weather. Harry felt a prickling on his neck and turned around. Hermione and Ron were standing there watching. _'Oh buggers...'_ he thought quietly.

"Erm, hello you two," he said with a smile.

"Harry, why are you two holding hands and where are you going?" Hermione asked

Harry blushed and looked down. "We're going to see Professor Dumbledore. He wanted to speak to us," he said as he raised his head_. 'Gin what do we do now?'_ he thought desperately.

_'Hold on.'_ She thought.

"I'm still weak and did not know the way so Harry is helping me." Ginny said.

Harry nodded, "I didn't want her to get lost or hurt."

Ron seemed convinced straight away. "You see Hermione there is nothing wrong so stop worrying."

Hermione took a moment or two until she nodded as well. "We can go with you to Professor Dumbledore's to make sure you both are alright."

"No," Harry said a little too quickly. "Umm, I mean Professor Dumbledore just wanted to speak to us two. I wouldn't want to break his trust. Anyways we are late." Harry pulled Ginny with him as Hermione's suspicions rose again.

_'That was close,'_ he thought.

_'I think Hermione is still suspicious.'_ Ginny thought as they walked.

_'We can tell them both after we get a home.'_ Harry thought.

Ginny shook her head. _'Harry I don't want many people knowing. I know they are your best friends but Ron won't be as accepting as Mum and Dad and Hermione will use us like an experiment. She will always be badgering us about our bond,'_ she thought sadly as she gripped his hand tighter.

Harry was about to respond when he noticed they arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's staircase. He looked at the piece of paper and snorted a little at the password. "Mars Bars," Harry said as the gargoyle moved to the side.

_'Ginny we have to tell them your whole family will likely know after they realize you are not there'_ Harry thought on the way up.

"I know but... The less people that know the more special it feels." It was one of the first times Ginny used her voice to communicate with Harry since the bonding. It was full of sadness.

Harry felt the sadness and looked down. "We'll talk to Dumbledore about it," he whispered.

He was about to knock on the door when a voice appeared, "Enter."

Harry and Ginny entered the office and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk. "I was wondering when you two would be arriving. We have much to do today."

"Do you always know when people are at the door?" Harry asked as they walked in.

"It's a trick I learned over the years. Before we begin is there anything on either of your minds? Do you have any more questions about the bond?" His blue eyes twinkled as the questions were asked.

"We..well yes, but how did you know?" Ginny asked

"I may not be able to enter your minds but I can still hear voices through doorways pretty well Mrs. Potter." Ginny's face flushed at the name.

"Well Professor, I don't want the rest of my family to find out about the bond yet... I just don't want it too feel any less special. My brothers would also go after Harry I am sure of that," Ginny whispered quietly as she looked at Harry.

"You do not wish to tell them?" He asked

"I do eventually but not now. I know my brothers and they will overreact. The less people who know right now the safer I feel," her tears began to well up and Harry put a comforting arm around her.

"Professor, I know I want to tell my friends but if it will help Ginny feel safe I can wait. I don't want her to despise me for not considering her," Harry said simply as he rubbed Ginny's arm.

"Well alright we will figure out something." Dumbledore said

"Thank you sir," they both whispered.

"Now I believe it is time we made our leave to Gringgotts. I do believe the goblins are waiting for us." Dumbledore grabbed some floor powder and placed a bit in each of their hands. "We will Floo directly to Gringgotts. The goblins are aware of the discretion we need and have allowed for us to Floo into the atrium."

Harry and Ginny nodded before both Flooing to the atrium of Gringgotts Bank.

"So, how hard will this be?" Harry said

"Most of it is paperwork in Gringgotts. I believe you have some inheritance that you are supposed to receive once you come of age. As well since you are now married Ginny will be keyed into your vault as well." Dumbledore explained as they walked up to the main podium. He turned to the head goblin. "Hello I am here with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I believe we have an appointment in regards to Mr. Potter's inheritance and the marriage as well." Dumbledore whispered to the goblin who nodded and led them into an office.

"Of course right this way." The goblin said.

They entered an office and Harry recognized the goblin sitting behind the desk. "Griphook?" he said quietly.

Griphook nodded, "Yes Mr. Potter. I am surprised you remembered my name. Very few wizards take the time to remember names of goblins. I would also like to congratulate you on your bond. It has been quite a long time since a soul bond has been formed, not since Ravenclaw and Gryffindor if my history is correct." He bowed to Ginny, "Congratulations as well to you Ginevra Molly Potter. Now since Mr. Potter has come of age we would like to disclose to him his inheritance. You now have access to the Potter family vault. It will only open to you, Mrs. Potter, or an executive goblin's touch. Would you like to visit the vault now?"

"Yes I would love to visit my vault." Harry said

Dumbledore nodded approvingly and rose behind the two, "Do you wish for me to join Harry? I do not want to intrude."

"Would you please Professor there may be things that I do not understand or that I need help with." Harry said and Ginny nodded.

"Very well. Griphook I believe you know the way," Dumbledore said politely.

Griphook nodded and led them to the carts. Once everyone was inside the cart they began the fast paced descent. They went past where Harry's vault was and dove deeper underground. Around five more minutes of descent and the cart finally stopped.

"I've never been down this far before," Harry whispered as he helped Ginny out of the cart.

"The wealthier and older wizarding families own the vaults down here Mr. Potter." Griphook stated matter-of-factly. "Please both of you place your hands on the vault door." They both placed their hands on the door and it began to melt away.

_'Merlin's saggy trousers...'_ Ginny thought after the door melted away fully. In front of them were mountains of gold and jewels. They stepped cautiously into the vault. _'Harry did you ever know about this?'_

He shook his head now and turned to the left. There sat a pensieve much like Professor Dumbledore's. A note was attached to it, it read.

_"To our loving son. Please view these memories when Albus believes you are ready._

_With love,_

_Lily and James Potter"_

Harry wiped a tear from his eye and sniffled quietly. _'Mum and Dad...'_ he thought sadly.

_'Harry what's wrong?'_ Ginny asked in his head.

_'Nothing just thinking is all.'_ Harry thought staring as the memories that swirled in the pensive.

"Professor, could you come here please?" Harry asked

Dumbledore stood next to Harry, "What is it Harry?"

He pointed at the note and allowed Dumbledore to read it. He smiled slightly as he faced Harry, "I'm happy that you listened to the note. I am sure that I can look through these to find at least one memory that you can view soon."

Harry nodded and looked behind the pensieve. There were many boxes and crates of items. The one that caught his eyes was a long rectangular box. He opened the box and again the tears appeared. His parent's wands and rings rested inside of the box. He held his mother's ring gently, it had a doe engraved in it and he watched as it moved around the ring. His father's ring had a stag majestically prancing around the ring. He looked at Ginny before handing her the rings to see.

"Oh Harry there beautiful." She said staring at them in wonder.

As she watched them Harry found a note under his parents wands. It was written in very neat cursive writing and what it said confused Harry greatly:

_Dear Harry and possibly Albus if you still around, _

_Please know if our wands and rings are here then our spells worked Harry these are yours to do whatever you please take good care of them won't you. Albus if we have been killed please know Sirius did not betray us it was Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black is innocent. _

_Harry we do now and always will love you. _

_Love, _

_Lily and James_

"Professor who is Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked curiously.

Albus looked up alarmed and Ginny gasped almost dropping the rings.

"Why do you ask Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a slightly worried voice.

In response Harry held the note out to Dumbledore who read it and then looked very worried.

"Professor what is it?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore took a seat on a couch in the vault and motioned for the others to do the same, "I believe a grave mistake was made Harry. You see Sirius Black was arrested twelve years ago. He was your father's best friend and is your godfather. The night your parent's died Sirius confronted Pettigrew. We thought Sirius went dark like the rest of his family. Sirius was supposed to be the secret-keeper of your parent's house. A secret-keeper holds the location of a hidden area and only he or she can reveal it. When Sirius was arrested he was instantly sent to Azkaban without trial. He was charged with the murder of many muggles and Peter Pettigrew, another friend of your parents." Dumbledore let out a sigh as he looked at Harry. He had hoped that Harry would never have had to hear about the betrayal of his parents.

Ginny rubbed Harry's arm soothingly, "But Professor with this information we can free Sirius right? He can be put under Veritaserum and testify."

Dumbledore opened his mouth but Harry spoke, "I want to see him. I want to see Sirius Black."

"So this Pettigrew betrayed my parents?" Harry asked mad he had not been told about any of this before now.

"It would appear so. We thought Sirius was the secret-keeper but it would appear differently." Dumbledore eyes Harry warily.

Ginny gave Harry a careful look. His anger was pouring through the bond. 'Sweetie please be calm. I know it is a lot all at once but please calm down.'

'Calm down! How can I when all this was kept from me?' Harry asked through the bond

Ginny flinched and moved away from Harry slightly. 'I know isn't fair but there had to be a reason why you weren't told.'

Ginny looked up and stared at Dumbledore. "Sir... Why did you never tell Harry anything about his parents or their friends. Especially about their betrayal," she spoke carefully while avoiding Harry's eyes.

Dumbledore let out a sigh. "I was afraid..." he said slowly, "I was afraid that Harry would do something rash like go after Sirius in Azkaban."

Harry froze and thought about that. He probably would done something rash maybe not that as he was not sure what Azkaban was , but still something stupid.

Ginny noticed that Harry calmed a little. 'Harry,' she thought carefully. 'Please don't snap at me again. Azkaban is the wizarding prison. It is surrounded by terrible creatures called Dementors. Dad spoke about them before, they take away every single happy thought.'

Dumbledore looked at Harry, the twinkle was gone from his eyes. "I believe you want to visit your godfather. If you allow me to I would like to owl the letter your parents wrote to Mrs. Bones. She will be able to help release Sirius.

"Yes could you please? I want to talk to Ginny." Harry said

Dumbledore rose and exited the vault. "Griphook when they are ready for me to come back may you please inform me, if it is not too much trouble?" Griphook nodded and Dumbledore headed up to Diagon Alley.

"Harry what do you want to talk about?" she whispered quietly. His thoughts were everywhere and it was hard to know what he was thinking.

"I really just wanted some time to think." Harry said trying to sort through his own thoughts.

"You know I am here to help. I think we should visit him... Sirius, before he gets out of Azkaban. I doubt he ever got any visitors and I think he would like it." Ginny smiled as she kissed Harry's cheek softly. She was able to taste the salty tears that had run down his face. 'So much has happened in the past few hours,' she thought quietly.

"I know a lot has changed huh?" Harry asked looking around the vault.

"Harry we can come back here whenever we want. There is too much too see in one day." She pulled him into a hug and held him there.

"I know it's just all very supprising and we have to deal with the Dursleys later." Harry sighed

"How are they going to react? I've never met them before Harry." She looked down and noticed she had accidentally put Harry's mother's ring on.

Harry looked down and smirked, "It looks good on you Ginny." He slid his father's ring on and stared as they both began to glow faintly. The glowing stopped and the rings re-sized to fit their fingers.

"Amazing bit of magic." Harry muttered.

Ginny grinned widely, "Anything else you want to talk about Harry?"

"Yeah and it's the Dursleys." Harry said darkly

"What do you want to tell me about them? I don't think you have ever spoken to someone about them, not even Ron and Hermione." Ginny cocked her head to the side curiously. 'Do you want to talk through the bond or normally?'

"Normally no one elseis here. The Dursley are the worst kind of people." Harry said

"How so Harry. Just because they are muggles does not mean they are horrible." She was confused.

"I know, but the Dursleys are they hate magic and anythin or anyone to do with it." Harry said

"Will they hate me Harry?" Ginny asked sadly.

"Ginny they hate me and I'm their Nephew."

Ginny looked down quietly, "Why do they hate our kind?"

"I'm not sure."

Ginny sat in silence for a minute, "I don't care what they have to say or think about us Harry. I'm with you and that is all that matters."

"I know, but I had to warn you." Harry said

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate it." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the vault. "Come on we don't have all day."

"Yeah let's get going." Harry said

Griphook stood by the cart and noticed the couple approaching. He sent a signal up to the atrium for Dumbledore. "Ready to go you two?"

They nodded and began the ascent up to the atrium. When they arrived they noticed Dumbledore had just reentered the bank.

"So, now all we need is to get you a card that lets you draw money from your vault and we can go."

The two nodded and approached another goblin. After a few minutes of speaking with him they each received a card.

"Professor sir, are you coming with us to talk to the Dursleys?" Harry looked up as he spoke.

"Yes I am Harry there are a few things I wish to bring to light." Dumbledore said

Harry nodded, "How are we getting there sir?"

"Portkey or the Night Bus you choose."

"Whichever is faster sir. I want to get away from the Dursley's as soon as possible." Harry said disdainfully.

"Portkey then." Dumbledore said holding out an old shoe lace

Harry stared at it curiously. _'You grab onto it Harry,'_ Ginny thought as she reach for the lace. He grabbed on as well and felt an unpleasant tug behind his navel.

When Harry looked up he was standing across the street of number four privet drive. Dumbledore walked towards the house.

_'Harry are you sure you're ready?'_ Ginny asked through the bond

Harry shrugged slightly,_ 'I can never be fully ready but I feel better knowing that you are here... and Dumbledore too.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore knocked on the door. A thought just struck Harry with horror and glee. They were still in their robes in the middle of a muggle neighborhood.

The door swung open to reveal Dudley who took one look at them and gasped in horror at Dumbledore.

"Mum!" He shouted into the house.

**A/N- Thanks for reading so far. Again thank you for Batmarcus with helping me write this. Please read and review.**


	3. Family and Half-Truths

**A/N- This chapter contains slightly OOC Harry.**

Petunia rushed to the door and looked at Dumbledore and Harry in outrage. Her eyes then fell upon a red head that she did not recognize and almost fell to her feet. "Lily?" she whispered loud enough for the others to hear.

Dumbledore strode into the house uninvited and was followed by Harry and Ginny. "I have come to speak to you and your husband." He spoke kindly but there was a sense of authority in his voice.

"I well yes uh..Vernon we have visitors." She called nervously into the kitchen.

Vernon waddled into the living room, "I did not expect any..." His eyes grew wide as they passed from Dumbledore to Harry. "You!" he spat angrily.

Dumbledore motioned them to sit and then conjured a chair for himself and a love seat for Harry and Ginny. It was then that Vernon noticed the third uninvited "guest." _'They do look like an unpleasant lot,'_Ginny thought to Harry.

_'Trust me the worst has yet to come.'_ He thought back

Vernon was staring daggers at Dumbledore, "You must be the crack-pot old fool that is teaching the boy all that rubbish." His face grew redder when Dumbledore simply smiled.

"Many people have called me a fool yes," he said quietly. "I have come today though to tell you that Harry will no longer be staying here. I wanted to make sure you got to say your goodbyes."

Ginny gasped in her mind when Harry's uncle spoke. Her anger quickly spiked, _'Did he just say 'the boy' and 'crack-pot old fool?'_ Harry you were holding back when you told me how horrible they were.'

Harry tried to send soothing thoughts to Ginny. "Good take him the sooner he's gone the better!" Vernon spat.

"This of course means that the monthly allowance you received from the Potter vault for Harry's care stops today." Dumbledore said in a calm tone. That however made Harry gasp.

"They were given money for my care?" He asked

Dumbledore nodded, "They received a small monthly allowance to spend on your food and clothing."

Harry exploded at this point, "YOU SAID YOU NEVER RECEIVED MONEY TO "CARE" FOR ME!"

The Dursleys were now looking a bit nervous as Dumbledore turned and for the first time Harry had ever seen glared at them.

"You did not use that money to care for Harry!" He said coldly.

"That boy does not deserve to be cared for. He is a freak just like you and that girl!" spat Vernon venomously. "He got Dudley's old clothes and the scraps from dinner and he was lucky to get that."

"Griphook!" Dumbledore called out and the gobling appeared.

"Get me all the records of what these people have spen Harry money on please." Dumbledore said.

"Now listen here. You have no right going through our financial records; I will have the authorities after you mark my words." Vernon's face began to blotch purple with anger.

"How dare you!" shouted a voice from the corner. Ginny was on her feet, a fire was blazing in her eyes. "How dare you steal from Harry? He never caused you harm yet all you did was bring misery into his life. How dare you harm my husband?" At the last word she covered her mouth.

"H...husband?" Patunia stammered out.

Griphook came back. "Here are the papers you requested."

They ignored Petunia while Dumbledore pored over the papers, with each page his eyebrows furrowed further in anger. He took a deep breath before speaking in a controlled voice. "It would appear that the money from the Potter vault has been used to give yourselves lavish and expensive items. None of it has been used intentionally for Harry."

Vernon's face was fully purple now and Petunia was still muttering, "Husband?" in her seat.

Again Dumbledore took a breath, "I believe it is up to Harry and Ginevra to decide what to do. They have the ability to claim anything you have bought with the money that should have been used on Harry." He turned towards Harry and Ginny waiting for their answer.

Vernon rose to his feet and stood defiantly in front of Dumbledore. "You neither have the right or the power to take away our stuff. That freak does not deserve anything and he will end up the same way his freak of parents did, six feet under."

Harry turned to Ginny who nodded_. 'We should these people are terrible they don't deserve anything and they stole from you.'_She thought coldly. Harry nodded and turned to Dumbledore.

"I want to reclaim my gold." Harry said.

"Very well then this house is your home now and almost everything in it as well." Dumbledore said

"I wish to sell the house professor. There are too many bad memories here for me to live happily in this house." Harry said coldly as he looked at his relatives.

"Understandable of course Harry," Dumbledore said gently.

Vernon reached for Harry's throat and as thrown back with a bang. Dumbledore had his wand drawn there was not even a trace of the twinkle in his eye only a cold fury. "I would advise you to not attack my students, especially in his own house," he said carefully as he put his wand back in his pocket. "I will recommend packing your clothes and looking for a new place to live at once."

Harry looked up still in shock, we was sure that he was going to die if Dumbledore had not been there.

"You have a half hour to leave after which if you are not gone you will be thrown out by Gringotts' goblins with only the clothes on your backs." Dumbledore said.

Harry left the room silently and walked over to the cupboard under the stairs._'This is where I used to live until I was eleven,'_he thought bitterly.

"WHAT?" Ginny shouted having heard him from the bond as she turned to the Dursleys.

"You made him sleep under the stairs until he was eleven?" she spat angrily. Dudley had already run upstairs to pack his things.

Petunia looked up in shock. How could she have known about that?

Ginny took a breath and stormed out of the room and held Harry's arm. _'I'm so sorry Harry,'_she thought sadly.

_'It's not your fault.'_ Harry thought.

After thirty minutes the Dursleys reluctantly left. They all eyed Dumbledore in fear as they walked out of the door.

Dumbledore closed the door and sighed, "Harry, I'm sorry that I did not know about this."

Harry nodded slightly and looked at a table, "It is okay sir don't worry." He picked up a bowl, "Lemon drop sir?"

Dumbledore gratefully accepted it. "I do believe we have to go house hunting now Harry and Ginny."

"Yeah let's go when the Dursleys are long gone." Harry said.

Ginny nodded as she took Harry's hand.

"So does this mean we don't have to live near here now?" Harry asked.

"I do not know Harry. We can always move into a place around here for now and then relocate when the time comes," Dumbledore said while pacing back and forth. After a few more minutes he opened the door. "It's time for us to go.

Harry and Ginny nodded as they followed Dumbledore out of the house for good. "Okay so first how big a house do you want?"

_'What size do you want Ginny,'_ Harry thought as he looked at her.

_'I don't know Harry. Something with at least two floors,'_ she thought after biting her lip.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Something with at least two floors sir."

"Simple enough, rooms and bathrooms?" Dumbledore asked

Harry and Ginny blushed, "Well sir... Ginny and I wanted to share a room. At least until we did not feel any pain from being apart. I was also thinking of having a lot of spare bedrooms for Ginny's family to stay overnight. Of course a bedroom for you as well... and... I wanted a bedroom made in case Sirius wants to live with me..."

Harry looked down at the last part and Ginny took over. "Sir it looks like were looking for a pretty big house. Instead of two floors I think we will need at least three floors."

"Yes I dare say you will, but I can arrange that you will need many bathrooms as well I expect."

They nodded gently, "Do you have any idea where we can find a place like this sir?" Harry asked as they walked down the street.

"Not near here, but I know one place." Dumbledore said smiling

"Where is it sir?" Ginny and Harry's curiosity was growing rapidly.

"You need to take my arm if you please. Then you will be able to see it" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Ginny and Harry both grabbed Dumbledore's right arm. "We are holding it sir." Suddenly they were pulled into suffocating darkness and came out in a field.

They gasped for air while they looked around. "Professor where are we?" Harry asked as he saw the field.

_'It looks like an empty field Harry,'_ Ginny thought as she found his hand again and held it.

"When you're ready turn around and find out." Dumbledore said simply.

Harry and Ginny turned around and gasped. In front of them stood a mansion. At the top of the gates were the words 'Potter Estate'.

"Professor how come I never knew of this?" Harry whispered as he touched the gate lightly and it swung open.

"You were not to know until you were of age, but because of the bond that is now."

Harry looked up in wonder, "It's such a big place sir."

Ginny laughed, _'Harry it's a mansion! Of course it will be big'_

'_I know it's just shocking that this place is ours,'_ Harry thought.

Harry slowly walked into the yard of the mansion. "It's beautiful," he whispered quietly. Just then a thought popped in his head. "Professor that thing you were talking about before. The Secret-Keeper thing. Can it be applied to this place?"

"Yes of course it can Harry. You just need to find someone who you believe you can trust with the secret." Dumbledore eyed the boy curiously.

"Sir I know who I want to be it... But I want to make sure of some things first," he whispered as his mind wandered to the individual.

_'Harry I think that's a good idea. I would be cautious though'_ Ginny gasped as she saw who Harry was thinking of.

"Can we go visit Sirius?" Harry asked

Dumbledore thought hard for a second, "I believe it can be managed, I must warn you though of the Dementors. They make us revisit our worst memories." He waited for Harry to understand then held out his arm. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter please take my arm again."

"We're ready." Harry said as they took his arm.

Dumbledore turned on the spot and they were instantly brought back into the suffocating darkness. When Harry opened his eyes he instantly sensed something wrong.

They were on the pier of an island and the cold seeped into his bones. "Welcome to Azkaban," Dumbledore said coldly. "Stick close to me you two." He began a fast walk to the prison.

With each step Harry felt worse and worse. A dull roar began to grow in his head as he collapsed onto his knees.

"Professor!" Ginny called out as Harry fell.

Harry held his head as he sobbed. First he saw Ginny's pale body on the chamber floor. Then the scene changed. It was dark and he couldn't see but he was able to hear clearly.

_"Move out of the way silly girl," a cold, snake-like voice called out._

_"I will not leave Harry," a female voice cried out._

_"Your husband was a fool and so are you. Avada Kedavra!" The voice shouted._

_He heard the woman scream and saw a green flash. He then heard her body collapse on the ground._

"No!" Harry wailed out.

Dumbledore stood next to Harry and drew his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted as a silver phoenix erupted from his wand. As soon as it appeared the area became warmer and happier.

After a minute Harry was able to sit up a little. "Mum?" he whispered and began sobbing some more.

Ginny looked almost as upset and she turned to Dumbledore and whispered in his ear. "I saw what happened sir. It was... He remembered me in the chamber first but then it all... changed... he heard a cold voice telling a woman to move. Then he heard the woman refuse. When she did... he... he casted a spell that caused a green flash of light." Ginny was sobbing by the time she ended the story.

"Oh, Harry." Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry sat up fully and looked at Dumbledore and Ginny with puffy eyes. Dumbledore spoke affectionately, "Harry stay near my patronus. I should have cast it before but I did not think the Dementors would affect you so much. The patronus will protect you from them."

Ginny helped Harry up and wrapped her arms around him. _'Are you okay sweetie?'_ she thought in a worried tone.

_'I've been better.'_ Harry thought

Ginny hugged Harry tight as they began to walk again, _'I'm so sorry Harry.'_ After ten minutes of walking they arrived at the entrance of the prison.

_'I'll be fine Ginny'_ Harry thought.

Ginny nodded silently. Dumbledore knocked three times on the door before a guard opened the door. The guard jumped back in surprise. "Dumbledore sir what are you doing here?"

"I have come to speak with Sirius Black. I have Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Ginevra Weasley accompanying me. I owled Madam Bones earlier today about the visit." Dumbledore stood back so that Harry and Ginny could be seen. "We will not need an escort or guard. I will see that these two remain safe and that Mr. Black stays where he rightfully belongs."

The guard nodded and opened the door fully. "I'll get Mr. Black. Who should I say is visiting sir?"

Dumbledore smiled, "tell him Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter has come to visit."

"Of course sir, give me just a few minute won't you?" He said leaving the room as they were escorted to a private visiting room.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and Ginny, "are you two ready for this?"

They both nodded with a smile on their faces. They waited a few more minutes before they heard the door finally open.

Two men lead in a third man bound in chains he looked thin and gaunt as they sat him down.

Dumbledore excused the two guards and closed the door.

Harry looked uncertainly at the man in front of him, "Sirius... Sirius Black?" he said softly.

Ginny's hand never left Harry's side as she entered the bond to talk, _'He looks so terrible Harry. He looks like a walking corpse.'_

_'I know'_Harry thought bitterly.

"Harry is that really you?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

Harry nodded, "I know sir. I know that you are my god father and that you are innocent."

Sirius looked up in surprise, a brief light flashed behind his eyes, "How do you know that?"

"My parents left me a letter." Harry said

Sirius grinned a little. "Lily and James," he whispered and finally turned away from Harry and looked at Ginny. His body stiffened as he stared in horror. "Lily... Lils?" he whispered as he stared at Ginny.

"Ginny blushed no, I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

Sirius cast his gaze down and saw Ginny and Harry's hands. His eyes locked on the ring on Ginny's hand. He tried to reach for it but was restrained by the chains. "You have her ring. How dare you wear Lily's ring. How did it get out of the Potter vault," Sirius said heatedly.

Dumbledore rose and strode over and stood next to Harry and Ginny. "Sirius calm yourself. If you agree to not over react I will unbind you. I believe Harry has quite a lot to tell you about the past two days. Before they begin though let me formally introduce everyone. Harry, Ginny, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Harry and Ginny Potter." Dumbledore emphasized the last word as he unbound Sirius.

"Harry's married? How long have I been in here?" Sirius looked dumbfounded now.

"A little less than twelve years Sirius. Now please let Harry explain." Dumbledore sighed.

Sirius nodded as he loosened his body up. "Sorry those chains are killer on the old joints."

Harry began telling Sirius about entering the chamber and then about the bond. He told Sirius about the rings and the note his parents left and that was when he became quiet.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore as he gently put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Look at me pup. I am so proud and happy for you. From the sound of it this bond can only happen with someone you truly love unconditionally. As for my situation, I believe you and Dumbledore may be able to help in my case. I never got a trial and if that fact is brought up it will surely raise questions." He looked over to Ginny, "Thank you for helping my god son out the past few days. Also welcome to the family." He gave out a hoarse, bark-like laugh. "Bloody Potter curse. The whole lot of Potters fall for red heads."

Harry looked down at his hands as he blushed. _'Now is my chance,'_ he thought quietly. "Sirius... I just recently moved into a new home with Ginny and Professor Dumbledore. Actually I just saw it before we came here and... I was wondering if you could be Secret-Keeper when you are freed, and if you would want to live there with us."

"Ha...Harry it would be my honor." Sirius said smiling which made him look younger.

Dumbledore looked up in awe and shock. "Sirius, I have spoken to Madam Bones and she has agreed to interview you with me as a witness. You will be subjugated to Veritaserum during the questioning. The meeting is in two days and from there you will be a free man. The problem that remains though is the death of Pettigrew and the muggles."

Sirius looked up slightly, "Pettigrew is not dead. If he was the Fidelius charm would have died with him. No, that sneaky rat escaped and blasted that street apart as well. There is a reason we called him Wormtail. He was one of three illegal animagi that attended Hogwarts all at once. James and I were the other two. Peter was a rat, James a stag, and I am a dog."

Harry looked down at the stag on his ring and felt closer to it.

"Dumbledore during the questioning bring up the supposed murder of Pettigrew and I will tell them I did not kill the innocent muggles."

Dumbledore nodded as he turned to Harry and Ginny. "I believe it is time for us to go. You two need to return to school, I have much to prepare for.

Ginny rose but Harry stared at Sirius, "I will make sure you are released Sirius. We can be one happy family then." He grabbed Sirius' hand with his free one and gave it a firm squeeze before getting out of the seat and leading Ginny and himself over to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Harry you have no idea how much that means." Sirius said

Harry nodded, "I hope to see you soon." He followed Dumbledore out of the room and walked to the edge of Azkaban in silence. When they were about to apparate he finally spoke up, "Professor why did he call Ginny by my Mum's name?"

"Ginny does look a lot like your mother at that age." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked up, "She does sir?"

Dumbledore nodded as they apparated. They arrived in Dumbledore's office.

"So, Harry, Ginny on to business, you really want to tell no one else of the bond?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry turned to Ginny who just shook her head. _'Not yet Harry,'_ she thought silently.

"We don't want our friends to know yet. I don't think you can keep this from the teachers though." Harry looked from Dumbledore and back to Ginny before continuing, "what is going to happen now Professor?"

"We need a reason why Ginny and you are staying with me first of all." Dumbledore said

_'I don't need an excuse because I don't have a family to go home too...'_ Harry thought as he turned to Ginny.

Ginny gave him a look,_'Well now you do have a family Harry. You will have me and hopefully Sirius as well.'_She gave him a caring touch and continued, _'I suppose we can use the chamber as an excuse.'_

She turned to Dumbledore, "Sir, can we use the chamber as an excuse?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Dumbledore said sitting behind his desk.

"Would the excuse of shock be a good reason? Or we can say that I am receiving lessons from you since I missed most of my year because of the possessions," Ginny looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes as she spoke.

"Yes that could work." Dumbledore said carefully.

"Do you wish to tell your brothers and friends now?" He asked

They both shook their heads, "No sir not yet. We still don't fully understand what is going on and we want to wait until we do." Harry looked as Dumbledore's eyes and saw them twinkle once more.

"Very wise Harry, now I suggest you two enjoy the rest of your time here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore looked up as the two were about to leave, "I almost forgot. Each night you are to go to the hospital wing to sleep. That I believe would be the easiest solution since you two cannot be in the same dorm together."

"Yes sir." They both said together.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The last week of school was near torture for Harry and Ginny. Ron was now becoming suspicious as well. He had asked Harry if he wanted to stay at the Burrow over summer and was shocked when Harry instantly declined the offer.

_'You should have not said no so quickly,'_ Ginny thought to him during the last breakfast at school. _'He may be thick but he is now suspicious too.'_

Harry looked down at his food unable to eat another bite. The owls began to arrive now. It was a small flock since everyone was going home today. Harry looked up at Hedwig in surprise and noticed the Daily Prophet in her talons.

Ginny grabbed the paper and gasped in shock, _'Harry you have to read this!'_ She handed him the paper and he almost dropped it when he read the title.

"Sirius Black Free"

He began to read:

_Late last night Sirius Black long thought to have been the traitor to the Potter family was set free. This shocking turn was do to recently discovered evidence by Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter that proves Blacks innocence. Mr. Black has been released and given 7,000,000 galleons for twelve years of wrongful imprisonment._

The Great Hall erupted in chatter as others read the article as well.

_'He is finally free!'_ Harry thought as he looked towards the staff table. The staff was muttering excitedly the exception was Snape who looked livid.

_'Wonder what Snape's issue is?'_ Harry thought

Ginny shrugged her shoulders slightly, _'I don't know Harry but we need to finish packing. Dumbledore is going to meet us at King's Cross Station.'_

_'Right lets go'_ Harry thought as they stood and made to leave, but Hermione caught them.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us about this Sirius Black business?"

Harry sighed as he looked at Hermione. He didn't want to explain and decided to give a half-truth, "I forgot to tell you guys okay. Look, I have other things on my mind and Sirius needed me."

"Harry you seem to be very off lately and you won't talk to us anymore." Hermione said sadly

"I'm sorry Hermione but some things have happened that I don't want to talk about. I will tell you in time but now is not the right time." He pulled Ginny by the hand as they walked past Hermione.

"You used to tell us everything else no matter what." Hermione said in a bit of a cold voice.

Harry looked back sadly, "I'm sorry Hermione. Not telling you is for the best. I was hoping you would understand." He turned around again and walked next to Ginny releasing her hand in hopes that Hermione did not notice.

_'Harry I'm sorry that this is coming between you, Ron and Hermione.'_ Ginny thought sadly

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny, _'it's okay Ginny. Like I said to Hermione, it's for the best that they don't know.'_

_'Still I feel bad.'_ Ginny thought

_'Don't feel bad Ginny it is fine.'_ He gave a half smile and looked at her. "I would rather be with you anyways," he whispered after a minute.

Ginny blushed. "Thank you Harry." She said leaning into him

Harry leaned in and kissed her gently._'Ginny how come when we first met you never spoke?'_

_'I was just so nervous when it came to you.'_ She thought

Harry looked at her curiously, _'what did I do that made you nervous?'_

_'You were Harry Potter somewhat of a legend to all of us who grew up in the magical world.'_

Harry chuckled, _'I forgot that I am apparently some important bloke here in our world.'_

_'You have no idea'_

Harry blushed as they reached the common room. "Let's pack," he said happily.

"Race you first one done gets to pick where we sit on the train." Ginny said

Harry ran up to his dorm and started to pack in a rush. He was about to finish when he noticed Ron staring at him from his bed.

"Oh hi Ron." Harry said awkwardly

"So now you decide to talk to me," Ron said glumly. "I thought I was invisible for the past week."

"What? Ron it's not like that." Harry said

"Sure it is Harry. Ever since that bloody chamber you won't talk to Hermione or me that much. You even said no to staying with my family." Ron glared at Harry, "Why won't you tell me anything? I'm your best mate."

Harry paused this and Hermione's reaction seemed to get to him he had been ignoring them ever since the chamber which was a week ago.

_'Ginny what do I do?'_ Harry thought through the bond.

Ginny sat on her bed while thinking, _'Harry just tell him something happened in the chamber and you were not ready to talk about it. Tell him that you will try to visit the Burrow once you feel better.'_

Harry repeated to Ron what Ginny had told him.

"Harry, whatever it is I hope you can feel better soon. Hermione and I miss you and Ginny seems to be taking up all your time lately. I just thought you should remember you do have other friends too." Ron said somewhat bitterly and sadly as he left the room.

Harry sat on his bed and tried to gather his thoughts. Ron's words stung more than Hermione's ever could. He also began to feel a sharp twinge of pain as he longed to be by Ginny's side. After a few more minutes of packing Harry descended the staircase with his trunk and saw Ginny looking at him with concern etched on her face. He smiled weakly when he saw her. _'I guess you get to choose the compartment,'_he thought as he moved closer to her.

_'Yeah, but we need to talk about what just happened. Maybe it was a bit selfish of me to have you not tell Ron and Hermione.'_ Ginny thought guiltily.

_'I know Ginny but you know how Ron will act when he finds out. He will do anything he can to keep us away and I can't let that happen. I think we should owl them as soon as we get back to Potter Estate and then we can help Dumbledore set up the final protection to the place,'_ Harry thought of his two friends and felt a pang of guilt.

_'At least tell Hermione and ask her to keep it to herself. She will understand.'_ Ginny thought.

_'I'll keep out the marriage part and a few other things,'_ Harry thought back. _'Can you get her from her dorm and tell her that we want to talk to her?'_

_'Yes I'll be right back.'_ Ginny thought.

Harry paced the common room nervously as he waited for Ginny to return. He finally sat on the couch while holding his hands.

Ginny and Hermione came down Hermione looked eager to know what was wrong.

Ginny turned to go back up the staircase. _'Oh no you don't Mrs. Potter. If I have to tell Hermione about us you need to be here as well. Besides it still hurts if you are away for too long,'_Harry thought as he stared at her.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and then motioned Hermione to sit across from them.

"Hermione we think it is time that you know what is going on. You cannot tell anyone else though," Harry said quietly as Ginny nestled into his chest.

"Of course you know I can keep a secret." Hermione said.

"We mean Ron too." Harry said

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Why is Ron not allowed to know?"

Harry looked down at Ginny; she had dozed off in his arms. He smiled at the sight before looking back at Hermione. "It's because the secret involves Ginny and me. I don't think Ron would be too pleased about it either."

"Well he is a bit overprotective...alright, I won't tell him until you say so." Hermione said

Harry took a deep breath and noticed Ginny was dreaming. His smile grew wider as he spaced out and watched the dream.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted for the fifth time trying to get his attention.

"Sorry I spaced out," he said sheepishly. "So after I saved Ginny in the chamber something happened. I remember falling and then she was there holding me. She said she loved me and I said it back and then there was a glow. We didn't know what it was until Professor Dumbledore told us it was a soul bond."

"A soul bond I've never heard of that before..." Hermione said

"It's an ancient form of magic. Apparently one has not occurred since Gryffindor and Ravenclaw formed one," Harry said slowly.

"Wow! That's great, but did it do something to you both?"

Harry eyed Ginny as he thought over his words carefully. "Well we can speak to each other through our minds and we need to be close to each other for a while or else we will feel pain."

"Well that certainly does explain a lot."

"What do you mean?" he looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"Why you both became so close lately." Hermione said

"Oh. Yeah that would explain a lot..." he looked again at Ginny and then back at Hermione. "Just please do not tell Ron about anything I just told you."

"I won't Harry I promise." Hermione said

Harry nodded and shook Ginny gently, 'Time to wake up sleepy head.'

_'Huh, I didn't put the bacon there!'_ She thought blearily

Harry laughed and noticed Hermione's confused expression. _'Put the bacon where Gin?'_

_'In the bathtub.'_ Ginny said blushing as she woke up more

Harry helped Ginny up, _'Why the bathtub?'_

They gathered their trunks and left Hermione in the common room. _'It was an odd dream alright?'_ Ginny thought defensively.

_'Okay Ginny,'_ he thought as they went towards the carriages. "Are you ready?" he whispered as his hand tightened around hers.

"Ready as I'll ever be for people to know we're a couple."

Harry blushed, _'I forgot about that. I was asking if you were ready to not go home to the Burrow.'_ They sat in a carriage as they headed to the Hogwarts Express.

_'Oh! Well I am a little nervous, but I have you. It'll be fine.'_ She thought blushing

Harry smiled and leaned back in his seat. "I'm lucky to have you Ginny," he whispered affectionately.

"No, I'm lucky to have you." She whispered snuggling into him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. _'Ginny?'_ he thought quietly, _'if it wasn't for the bond would you still like me?'_

_'Yes I already liked you before that.'_ She thought.

Harry smiled and sat her on his lap, at that moment the carriage stopped and they began to unload their trunks from it.

"Let's go." Harry whispered taking her hand.

Ginny nodded and led Harry to the train. _'I get to choose the compartment,'_ she thought as they entered the train.

_'I know I lost fair and square.'_ Harry thought following her.

_'Well you were cornered by Ron but I would have won either way,'_ she kissed his cheek and several students watched in shock.

_'I think people noticed.'_ Harry thought.

Ginny blushed, _'Let them notice Harry. We can't keep it a secret forever.'_

_'In that case.'_ Harry thought pulling her close to him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a long kiss. _'Now we don't need to do that in secret.'_

_'Can we do that again?'_ Ginny thought smiling

Harry grinned, _'after you get us a compartment we can.'_

_'Okay come on then.'_ She said pulling Harry away from the crowd and her brothers.

She led Harry to an empty compartment and instantly locked the door behind her.

"Now where were we?" She asked out loud.

Harry blushed as he began to kiss Ginny again.

However just as they were getting into it the lock clicked open and Fred and George walked in.

"Look what we have here Fred." George said

Harry and Ginny turned towards the door in fear. _'Oh bloody hell,'_ Harry thought.

"It seems that our sweet little sister," Fred started.

"and her brother's best mate..." George looked at Fred

"are an item now."

"I we well..."Harry stammered as they closed the door.

They both pulled Harry away from Ginny.

"What is young Harrykins doing to our dear sister?" They said together.

"Nothing we were just talking is all." Harry said nervously.

_'Ginny what do I do?'_ Harry thought

"I think it looked," Fred said.

"A bit more like snogging," George squeezed Harry tightly.

Ginny rose from the seat. "Leave him alone," she said coldly.

"We aren't going to hurt him we just want to make sure he treats you right is all." Fred said as they stepped away from Harry

Ginny pulled Harry over to her, "and it is none of your business if I choose to snog him!"

"Ginny! We know that, but you know us, we worry." Fred said.

"Yeah Ron is the git you need to watch for." George said

Ginny calmed down a little and nodded, "That's why he cannot know about this."

"Then don't snog in front of the platform." Fred said causing them to blush

"We didn't think anyone saw," Harry admitted while looking down.

"Well we did and that is what matters." Fred said

Ginny stood up, "and I would appreciate it if you told NO ONE about this. I trust Harry and I know he won't hurt me. Now please leave us alone."

"Well alright." George sighed

Harry looked at the twins, "I'm sorry if I worried you two."

_'Ginny we have to be more careful from now on. Maybe if we shut the blind too,'_ he thought with a grin.

_'I like the way you think Mr. Potter'_ she thought to him as Fred and George left.

Harry locked the door and closed the blind. "So where did we leave off?" he whispered quietly into Ginny's ear.

Ginny smiled as she kissed him again. The ride basically passed with kissing and talking. They got off the train and passed through the barrier into King's Cross. Harry noticed everyone seemed to be avoiding the corner of the station and instantly knew why. "Sirius!" he called out as he ran towards his godfather.

**A/N- We want to thank you all for reading so far. Please review as well. If you get the chance read Sacrifices on Batmarcus' profile. It is another Harry Potter fan fic that I can helping him write.**


	4. Family Suspicions

"There you are pup!" Sirius said hugging Harry. Ginny walked up to Sirius as well. "Ah you must be Ginny. Harry has told me so much about you," Sirius said while winking.

"Really, good things I hope," she said with a smirk.

Sirius gave out a bark like laugh. His face was still sunken in but his eyes seemed full of life. "Of course they were good things."

They pulled Sirius over to Molly and Arthur. "Mum, Dad, this is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather."

The Weasleys' smiled. "Hello Sirius, Gideon and Fabian spoke highly of you." Molly said

Sirius nodded as he shook their hands. "I'm sorry that they did not make it through the war."

Harry and Ginny wandered off to a bench and sat down.

_'Gideon and Fabian?'_ Harry thought.

Ginny looked at the floor sadly, _'They were my mum's older brothers. They died during the war.'_

_'Oh, I'm so sorry.'_ Harry thought.

_'It's okay Harry you didn't know.'_ Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

_'Still I always wondered if you had uncles.'_ Harry thought quietly.

_'We don't like mentioning them. Mum usually gets really upset.'_ She snuggled into his neck.

_'Oh, well then I won't bring them up,'_ Harry thought.

_'It's okay sweetie,'_ Ginny snuggled even closer.

_'Still we should get going soon their getting suspicious.' _Harry thought as he looked down at her.

Ginny looked at him glumly. "Okay..." she whispered.

"If you're ready that is." Harry said.

_'I'm ready Harry. I'm just so comfy now though._' she snuggled more into his neck and chest.

_'Then it can wait.'_ Harry said.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and they both closed their eyes. Sirius silently strode behind them. "Aren't you two much too young to be acting like this?" he whispered into their ears. They jumped about a foot in the air.

"Sirius! Don't do that." Harry said breathing hard.

"I'm sorry pup I couldn't resist. I always got your old man like that too." He gave out another bark like laugh before turning to Ginny. "I think you should say goodbye to your Mum. You should also say goodbye Harry."

"Okay let's go." Harry said nervously.

Harry and Ginny walked to Mrs. Weasley who instantly brought them both into a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much Ginny," she whispered while giving her a kiss. "Harry, you are going to be thirteen soon. Please behave yourself around my daughter."

Harry's face grew red as he looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Mum stop it," Ginny muttered while her face grew red.

Sirius approached and put an arm on Harry and Ginny's shoulders. "Don't worry Molly, Dumbledore will be making sure Ginny catches up on her school work." He leaned in and silently added, "And I will make sure Mr. Potter here is kept in line. I remember how hard it was for James to stay away from Lily. He bugged her for years before she even considered dating him."

"Thank you Sirius please help them stay safe." Molly said

"Don't worry I will keep them safe. Lily and James did entrust Harry with me in case anything happened and I have twelve years to make up for." Sirius held their shoulders firmly. "I think it is time that we went home," he whispered. They apparated to Potter Estate.

Ron approached his mother, "Mum if Ginny is learning from Professor Dumbledore how come that man took her and Harry away. He was Sirius Black wasn't he?"

"Yes Ron he was and he's taking her straight to Dumbledore. As for Harry he recently had some family issues so he's going to work things out with Albus."

"Harry never told me he had family problems," Ron whispered looking hurt.

"It was a fairly recent issue Ronald." She said

"Still it would be nice if he told me," Ron said as he followed his family out of the station.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sirius grinned as they arrived at the estate. "This brings back memories," he whispered quietly. Dumbledore was waiting by the gates unable to enter yet.

"Ah, there you all are." Dumbledore said.

"Sorry for the wait Dumbledore. We got caught up talking to Molly. She just wanted to make sure her little girl was safe." Sirius ruffled Ginny's hair and the top of her hair looked like Harry's.

"Of course well we have a ritual to perform." Dumbledore said.

"Professor what happens during the ritual?" Harry asked as he approached the gates. They opened when he touched them again.

"You officially make Sirius your secret keeper."

"What happens after that sir?" Harry was expecting chanting and candles. The thought caused Ginny to burst into laughter.

_'What?'_ Harry asked through the bond.

_'Your thought of what was supposed to happen... Witches and Wizards don't chant like that,'_ she thought back while Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I believe we should get started. Sirius are you ready?" Dumbledore turned to Sirius who gave a nod.

"Yes sir I am." Sirius said with confidence and pride.

"Now Harry are you ready?"

"Yes sir," he looked at Ginny. "We both are ready."

Dumbledore began to make complex wand movements and ruin symbols appeared floating in the air.

"Repeat after me please."

Harry and Sirius joined hands as they looked at the house. Dumbledore tapped their hands with his wand then pointed it towards the house, "I, Harry James Potter, owner of Potter Estate entrust Sirius Black with the secret of its location."

Harry repeated as an aura fell upon the house. Dumbledore repeated the motions again. "I, Sirius Black, will keep the secret of Potter Estate unless advised to disclose the information." Sirius repeated as well and a shimmering light appeared around the house.

"So mote it be." They all said

The glow around the house turned blue and then faded and Harry felt drained.

Ginny rushed to his side and helped him stand upright. "Is he okay Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded, "he used a lot of magic just now. In a few hours he will be fully better. Now I must intrude upon the both of you and ask for a drop of blood from each of you. This is the final ward that I would like to erect and it will be the most powerful."

"Okay." Harry said standing up dazed

Dumbledore twirled his wand and two small vials appeared. He pricked Harry and Ginny's fingers and vanished the vials. "I shall finish the warding later but for now let's get you all some food."

"Yes I'm starving!" Sirius said

"Well Harry lead the way," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry supportingly and helped him enter the house. As soon as the door opened candles began to ignite and illuminate the room. The entrance hall of the house was enormous. Gryffindor drapes lined the windows. _'Oh wow Harry,'_ Ginny thought.

"I know it's huge." Harry said out loud as they entered

Sirius strode in quietly. "The last time I was in here was when your grandparents were alive..." his eyes were full of emotion.

With a sharp crack about thirty house elves appeared and bowed. "Welcome home Mr. and Mrs. Potter," they said in unison.

"Who are you?' Harry asked reminded of Dobby

"I am Millie Master Potter, the head house elf. I have served the owners of this house for generations." Millie looked up and saw Sirius, "Mister Black is here. Does that mean Mister Lupin is here too?"

"Who is Lupin?" Harry asked.

Sirius' jaw dropped "Harry you really never knew about any of us not even a little?" He asked

Harry shook his head, "I never knew that I was a wizard until I was eleven. The Dursley's never told me and had not planned on doing so. To them I was nothing more than a slave and a freak."

Ginny moved closer to Harry as he spoke and pulled him into her arms. She ran her hand soothingly through his hair.

"What!? Albus you sent him to those...those things!" Sirius asked horrified.

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "I thought that he would be safest in the muggle world. I did not expect him to be so abused though. It was a grave mistake on my part."

Sirius paced back and forth until he heard his stomach growl harshly.

"We will talk about this later." Sirius said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry I believe you should ask your house elves to cook. They are awaiting orders from you or Ginny."

Harry looked up in surprise. "What oh... okay. Umm Millie, could you all make lunch for the four of us. And you have permission to obey Sirius and Professor Dumbledore as well. I do not wish to be cruel to you and I hope we can be friends."

"Oh yes sirs and Mrs. we shall get to it right away." She said happily.

Harry turned back to Sirius. "Who is Lupin?" he asked again.

"Remus Lupin he's one of my best friends one of your fathers as well." Sirius said.

Harry looked happily towards Ginny, _'I wonder what he is like.'_

"I wonder if he would want to meet me," Harry whispered.

"Are you kidding he would be thrilled!" Sirius said.

Dumbledore smiled, "I think I can contact him again. It would be good for you to become acquainted with your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

_'Gin, what do you want to do now? We have the whole house to ourselves basically,'_ Harry thought while giving her a sly grin.

_'Let's have a look around alone.'_ She thought blushing slightly.

While Sirius and Dumbledore continued to talk Harry and Ginny snuck up the giant staircase. They climbed all the way to the top floor and found a single door in front of them. They opened the door slowly and gasped at what was inside. It was a huge master bedroom. A fluffy king sized bed was at the opposite end of the room. On either side of the room was bathrooms and there was a small study connected to it as well.

_'Ginny I think I found our bedroom,'_ Harry thought as they sat on the bed.

_'I think you're right' _She thought looking the bathroom.

"Harry it's like a pool in here!" She gasped out

Harry looked over, "Blimey, I think it may as well be one."

"Percy said the prefect's bathroom is a lot like this." Ginny said

"Man they are lucky," Harry said as he playfully pushed her into the water.

Ginny grabbed him and pulled him in.

"Turnabout is fair play." She said smirking.

He splashed her as he dove under water. _'Catch me if you can,'_ he thought while swimming a few feet away.

_'Get back here!'_ She thought going after him

Harry grabbed her and swam to the surface. _'You win sweetie,'_ he thought as he kissed her cheek.

_'I always win.'_ she thought smugly

_'Yes you do Ginny,'_ he thought while pulling her into an embrace.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice called out causing the two to look up in shock.

Sirius gave his bark of a laugh, "Little pup you really do look like a wet dog now." He transformed into a large black dog and jumped into the water.

"Sirius!" They shouted together as the dog started to lick them both.

They climbed out of the water and Sirius followed. He shook himself dry while spraying water everywhere.

"I think you two should change out of the wet clothes," Sirius said. "And when I say change I mean alone," he added as an afterthought.

They blushed and nodded.

"You can have the bathroom Ginny." Harry said

Sirius and Harry walked out of the bathroom as a house elf appeared with clothes for Ginny.

"Harry you need to be careful. I know you are only twelve right now but still." Sirius gave Harry a serious look before smiling, "So pup I have an offer for you. It will require a lot of training and may take a few years to complete. You will need to be dedicated and not get easily distracted by a certain red head. Think of it as me trying to slowly make up for twelve years of not being by your side.

"What?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I could teach you to be like me, an animagus." Sirius whispered. "You're father and I learned to become one for Remus Lupin and I think he will appreciate someone helping him again."

"I would love to do that!" Harry said

Sirius chuckled as Ginny exited the bathroom. "Your turn Harry," she said while smiling.

Harry walked in and a house elf appeared with warm dry clothes

"Thank you," he said appreciatively and began to change.

"So Sirius you are going to teach Harry to become an animagus?" Ginny questioned.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Sirius asked

Ginny grinned widely, "I heard you through Harry's mind. I believe you also said not to get 'distracted by a certain red head.'" Ginny folded her arms over her chest.

"I well… that is to say…" Sirius stammered this girl made him nervous like Lily used to..

Ginny put her hands on her hips and looked into Sirius' eyes, "I will not be a distraction to Harry."

In the bathroom Harry was chuckling to himself as he watched the scene through Ginny's eyes. _'Sirius looks like he is going to pee himself Gin,'_ he thought quietly.

_'I know and I'm enjoying it.'_ She thought back.

_'Okay Ginny I'll let you continue having fun,'_ Harry took his time and slowly changed.

"You are going to teach me also Sirius," Ginny said while giving him a fiery look.

"Are you sure you want to learn?" He asked.

"I'm sure. If Harry is going to learn I will too." Ginny's tone told Sirius that arguing would be useless.

"Well alright…" Sirius sighed he had wanted to do something with just Harry.

Ginny's face lightened up and she grinned, "Thanks Uncle Sirius."

"No problem Mrs. Potter." He replied coolly.

Ginny blushed completely red. She was about to speak but instead ran up to Sirius and hugged him.

"No fair you can't use hugs against me." Sirius said

Ginny grinned, "I believe I just did so obviously I can."

Harry left the bathroom and joined in the hug as well.

"You two do not fight fair." Sirius said.

"I never said I would," Harry pointed out as he let go of his godfather. "When can we start learning?"

"As soon as the revealer potion is ready so about a month." Sirius said.

"What do we do until then?" Ginny asked.

"We relax." Sirius said simply.

"On the contrary Sirius," Dumbledore said from the door way.

"No relaxation?" Harry asked

"I'm afraid not Harry. If Ginevra wants to be put into your grade we will need to begin school work starting tomorrow." Dumbledore calmly stated.

"No relaxation at all?" Harry asked

Dumbledore chuckled, "you will be able to relax on weekends and when you are not studying."

"Well I guess that's better than my last summers..." Harry said thinking about his time with the Dursley's

Ginny watched through his mind as he began to think of the Dursleys. _'Don't think of those times Harry. I'm here with you this time so it will be better.'_

_'I know it's just too many bad memories to ignore'_ Harry bitterly thought.

Ginny smiled, _'Then I guess it is up to me to replace those memories with better ones.'_

Harry smiled. "Thank you Ginny." He said out loud

Dumbledore and Sirius gave the two of them a look. "Anything you would like to share with us?" asked Dumbledore.

"I just have never had a good summer before this." Harry said

Sirius looked outraged by this, "Those damn Dursleys! If I ever see them I will show them how much..."

"Sirius ENOUGH!" Dumbledore said firmly. "Don't worry Harry we will try to make this summer quite enjoyable. Now I believe our lunch should be ready."

Sure enough just then Millie popped in. "Lunch is ready sirs and Mrs." She said bowing

They went back to the first floor and entered a marvelous kitchen. Every single pot and pan was polished. The table was made of solid mahogany and looked like it was just polished. On the table sat two whole chickens, a pot of baked potato soup, and two loaves of bread.

"Wow they really pulled out all the stops." Sirius said as they sat down in comfortable squashy red chairs.

"This is amazing," Harry whispered.

A house elf appeared next to Harry, "Thank you young master."

Harry stiffened, "please just call me Harry."

"Yes Master Harry." The house elf said.

"No, just Harry no master..." Harry said

The house elf bowed, "You is much too kind."

They ate happily after that and soon dessert was served. It was treacle tart, Harry's favorite.

"How did they know my favorite," Harry asked out loud.

Sirius laughed, "They didn't Harry. This was your father's favorite dessert."

Harry beamed happily at the thought of being similar to his dad. He looked at his hand and realized that his father's ring was on it and Ginny had his mom's ring on. _'I guess the elves left it on the pile of clothes,'_ he thought to himself.

_'I don't think we took them off.'_ Ginny thought.

Harry shook his head, _'I thought we took them off before we got back to Hogwarts. They would have caused too much attention.' _He looked at his hand again and noticed a shimmer around the ring. It began to fade away the more Harry thought about hiding the ring.

_'Did you see that?'_ Harry thought as his ring appeared again

Ginny stared at her hand too and noticed the same thing. _'That's convenient,'_ she thought as she made the ring reappear.

_'Very'_ Harry thought.

"Will you two stop having those silent conversations?" Sirius asked.

They both looked up at Sirius surprised. "Were sorry we didn't know we were doing it," they said in unison.

"That was just weird." Sirius thought.

"So professor what will we be learning over the summer?" Harry asked as Ginny sat on his lap. Sirius shot them a look but then turned away.

"Harry you will be helping me teach Mrs. Potter everything you learned this last year."

Harry looked up surprised. "Professor I can't possibly teach Ginny. I'm not that good in school myself, especially in potions.'

"Harry I have faith in you and you have the second highest Transfiguration and Charms marks in your year as well as the highest DADA marks."

Harry blushed furiously, "thank you sir." He looked at Sirius curiously.

_'Well I guess I have to call you Professor Potter now,'_ Ginny thought to him. _'I wonder what type of detentions you would give me if I were to... misbehave.'_

Harry turned bright red and Sirius laughed. "I don't know what she said, but I like her." Sirius said.

Harry shot Sirius a look before breaking into laughter. "When can we see Mr. Lupin?" he asked after he stopped laughing.

"After Ginny's lessons tomorrow." Dumbledore answered quickly.

Harry smiled but Sirius looked at Dumbledore. "Tomorrow may not work Dumbledore. It may be too late at night." Sirius emphasized the last word and looked hard at Dumbledore.

"Oh is tomorrow that day?" Dumbledore asked

Sirius nodded, "Can you tell me where he is? I would like to be there with him."

Harry gave them both a quizzical look. "What is going on?" he asked simply.

"Mr. Lupin has a problem that he has to deal with before he can see us." Dumbledore said

"Is he okay sir?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes it just needs to pass is all." Sirius said

Ginny and Harry nodded silently. _'They are hiding something Gin.'_

_'I know, but what could it be?'_

_'I don't know but we will find out eventually. So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?'_

_'We never really looked at the rest of the house.'_ Harry thought

_'That is true. It is so big though. It will take days to finish exploring,'_ Ginny replied.

"Can you two please speak to each other for once. It creeps me out," Sirius said as he watched the two.

"Sorry we never notice." Harry said.

"I'm not angry. It's just frustrating not knowing what is going on." Sirius looked at Dumbledore, "I'm sure Albus knows what is going on since he can enter people's minds though."

"I actually cannot touch their minds." Dumbledore admitted.

Sirius looked surprised, "Is this from the bond too?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Their minds are impenetrable."

"That is so unfair," Sirius groaned.

Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry Sirius it isn't so bad." Harry said.

"It just that whatever you say to one of us you say to the other," Ginny added.

"So to surprise one of you I have to surprise both?" He asked carefully

Harry's grin was wiped from his face. "I never considered that..." he whispered as he eyes his godfather fearfully. He had heard how much of a prankster he was back in Hogwarts.

"It's alright I just have to try harder."

Harry looked at Ginny nervously as he pulled her closer.

"Yes Harry be afraid." Sirius said gleefully.

Ginny held Harry protectively. "Make one move on him and I will Bat-Bogey you to oblivion Uncle Sirius," she said determinedly.

"I've faced worse." Sirius said

"And what would you consider worse?" Ginny asked while stroking Harry's hair.

"Lily had some impressive charms." Sirius said

"I'll have to learn more than her then," Ginny simply said.

"Good luck." Sirius said.

"I wonder how Mum, and the others are," Ginny said suddenly as tears welled up in her eyes.

"We could go see them." Harry said

"They don't know you are with me though. Only Mum and Dad do." Ginny looked down sadly as she cried softly.

"Then we have the excuse of I volunteered to help you as well."

Sirius nodded, "I could accompany you two as well. That is if Albus approves."

"I see no problem there." Dumbledore said

"When would you want to leave Ginny," Sirius asked and then noticed something else. "Wait let me see your hands. I just saw your rings on them a minute ago and now they aren't there."

They held out their hands and the rings appeared

Sirius fell out of his chair, "how did you two do that!"

"We aren't sure we just think it and they disappear." Harry said

Dumbledore smiled, "Lily and James cast a spell on their rings once they got them. I never knew why but it seems to aid us in our situation now."

"Always thinking ahead." Sirius said

"It would seem so." Dumbledore nodded approvingly.

"Sirius we're ready to go when you are," Ginny said.

"Then let's get outside the wards."

They rose from the table and made their way outside. Sirius turned towards Millie, "Please have dinner ready for when we return."

_'Ginny it will be okay,_' Harry thought when he felt her anxiety. _'We may have to be separated for a little bit though.'_

"Sirius before we leave, can you tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley where we are?" Harry asked.

"Yes I can tell them exactly where to find you both."

Harry nodded, "and no talking about the bond unless you are certain that it is only you and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley around."

After Sirius nodded they each grabbed one of his hands and apparated to the Burrow.

They came out staring at the crooked building.

Ginny looked at her old home lovingly. They walked to the kitchen door and Sirius knocked on it hesitantly. He was afraid the house would tip over from his knocking.

Mrs. Weasley answered. "Ginny, Harry!" She said while smiling

"Mum!" Ginny shouted and hugged her mother.

Harry walked over and received one of Mrs. Weasley's bone-crushing hugs.

"How are you both?" She asked

Ginny saw her family behind Mrs. Weasley listening carefully. "I'm doing fine. I was surprised when Harry was staying at Hogwarts over the summer as well. Professor Dumbledore asked him to help teach me since he had excellent marks in his exams. Mr. Black came along and said that a trip home would be good for me and I asked Harry if he wanted to come too."

"Well it's great to see you all," Molly said as they walked into the house

"Thank you Molly," Sirius said as they stepped into the kitchen. It appeared that they had just finished lunch here.

"No trouble, would you like anything to eat?" She asked

"I'm sorry we just finished eating. We were actually going to hold off on the visit but Ginny will be starting lessons tomorrow and it is going to be chaotic." Sirius patted her shoulder.

Ron came up to Harry and smiled, "let's go to my room Harry."

'I'm going to have to go Gin. I'll try not to be long.' Harry thought as he followed Ron up to his room.

Soon it was just Molly, Sirius, and Ginny left in the kitchen. "So how are you really doing Ginny? I know for sure that you are not staying at Hogwarts or else you would have just stayed there. Can you tell me where you are staying?"

"I'm...we're staying at Potter Estate." She said quietly while shifting her gaze away from her mother.

"Potter Estate? Harry doesn't own an estate?" Molly turned to Sirius.

Sirius nodded, "It has been in the family for generations. The last time the house ever had occupants was when Harry's grandparents lived there. I'm the secret-keeper of its location now."

"That is, I mean, that must have been surprising for you both," Molly said.

"It was, but it's very nice there," Ginny said smiling

Molly turned to Sirius, "I'm safe in assuming that they are always supervised correct? And that they will not be sharing a bed."

"Yes they are and no they won't," Sirius said which was a half-truth.

Ginny's face was red by this point.

Sirius laughed at the sight before turning back to Molly. "I can tell you their location and then leave it written on a piece of parchment so Arthur can view it when he gets home from work. Once he has viewed it you must burn the paper."

"Thank you Sirius I would appreciate it." Molly said

Sirius nodded and summoned a piece of parchment, quill, and ink. "Harry and Ginny Potter live at Potter Estate in Dartford, England," he spoke as he wrote. "You will be able to visit now Molly. Warn us though because of the many wards we have up."

"Of course, we will warn you before we come to visit. When can we tell the boys?" Molly asked

Sirius looked towards Ginny who shook her head and spoke, "Not yet Mum. I don't know how they will react, especially Ron. I want the first time you guys come for it to be just you and Dad."

"Alright Ginny dear if that's what you want," Molly said

"Thanks Mum," she whispered as she felt a sharp pain begin to form in her side. "I need to see Harry," she whispered as she stood up.

"So Harry how has it been at Hogwarts during the summer?" Ron asked when they were in his room.

"It's quiet. There's no Malfoy making comments or Snape breathing down your neck. It gets a bit lonely but Sirius and everyone are keeping me company." Harry kept glancing at Ron's door. The room was a sickening orange and the walls were plastered with Chudley Cannon posters.

"It sounds right peaceful mate," Ron said honestly

Harry shrugged. "It is but it gets lonely," Harry lied.

"Well you have Ginny right?" He asked

Harry was staring at his hand and almost saw the ring appear. He hid his hands under his legs. "Yeah she helps it be bearable. She's amazing you know," he whispered the last part by accident and looked at Ron nervously.

_'Gin I think I let something slip by accident,'_ he thought while looking at Ron.

"What do you mean amazing?" Ron asked

Harry looked at Ron with panic in his eyes. He began to feel a familiar pain in his side. "Umm she just seems to know what to say to make me not feel lonely. She always seems to be there."

"Oh well she is nice when she wants to be," Ron said

"When she wants to be?" The pain was growing larger and Harry began to rub his side.

"Yeah she's very scary when she wants to be as well," Ron shrugged

Harry was about to respond when the door opened. "I need to see Professor Potter," Ginny said while looking into the room.

"Yes, Ron I'll be right back," Harry said walking over to her.

Ginny led him into her room and closed the door quietly. _'I thought the pain was going to kill me,'_ she thought silently.

_'I know it was like needles all down my side,'_ Harry thought hugging her.

He kissed her lightly and looked around her room. It was a light pink and had posters of the Holyhead Harpies. _'So you like the color pink?'_

_'Yes I do, is that a problem?'_ Ginny asked.

_'No I just never knew what your favorite color was,_' he admitted and sat down on her bed. _'I can't believe I almost said too much in front of Ron.'_

_'Well at least he didn't catch on.'_ Ginny thought

_'Luckily your brother is a bit thick,'_ he kissed her again and pulled her onto the bed with him.

_'Yes it is, that always makes hiding things easier'_ Ginny thought.

_'Nice lie about Hogwarts, Ron believed it so easily,'_ he smiled as his eyes fell upon her chocolate brown ones.

_'Well it just seemed to come out without much thought to it.' _Ginny thought.

_'We should go somewhere else. Ron may be thick but there is no way he won't notice something if we were found in your room,' _Harry thought while pulling Ginny to her feet.

_'Can we go see Fred and George first?_'

_'Sure, what do you need to see them for?'_ Harry thought curiously.

_'To say hello and let them know I'm alright.'_ Ginny thought while smiling.

Harry nodded and she led them to the twins' door. They knocked and waited for the door to answer.

There was a bang from inside and Fred and George cam out covered in soot. "To much frog liver," George choked out

They walked into Harry and Ginny by accident.

"Well look it's the elusive Snog Birds," Fred said.

"I heard they are rare to see and most commonly found in train compartments, closets, and empty corridors." George continued while walking in a circle around Ginny and Harry.

"Oh ha ha. How are you two?" Ginny asked hugging them.

"Were good little sis. I can't believe Harry is teaching you with Dumbledore. Is the old man mental or has he not read his own text books recently and needs an assistant." the twins laughed.

"As it turns out I am second only to Hermione in my year." Harry said

The twins looked at Harry in shock, "Oh Harry please don't let it be true. Soon you will not enjoy fun and will try to polish your prefect badge every second."

:Are you kidding? I barely pay attention in class, I just sort of go." Harry said awkwardly

"That's good to hear. Maybe while helping Ginny learn she can teach you a thing or two about pranks." Fred and George gave a devilish grin to each other.

"Ginny, you prank?" Harry asked

Ginny blushed and looked down, "I do occasionally when Fred and George need help."

"I never knew that about you." Harry said

Ginny grinned, "There's lots you don't know about me."

"Well I guess I'll learn won't I?"

Ginny grinned, "Why yes you will Professor Potter."

George snickered. "You two are lucky Ron isn't here to hear you flirt," he pointed out as Fred began to laugh too.

"Maybe you should keep your voices down about it," Harry said to Fred and George

They muttered to themselves quietly before turning to Ginny and Harry. "You know what we have now that you two don't?" Fred asked with a devilish grin.

"We have blackmail material for next year my dear brother," George said while staring at Ginny and Harry.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ginny said.

"Again little sister don't ask don't tell. If you try to Bat-Bogey us we may just let some information slip when Ron is around." Fred laughed at Harry's dumbstruck face.

_'They aren't serious are they,'_ he thought silently.

_'I think they are in this case'_ Ginny thought back.

"So, you two, what will it be?" George asked

_'We can't let Ron know...'_ Harry thought.

"Fine no Bat-Bogey's," Ginny said while glaring at Fred and George.

"We will know if you two are plotting against us. We know everything that happens in Hogwarts," the twins said proudly.

Just then Sirius came up the stairs, "How do you know everything that goes on in Hogwarts?"

"We have a really fantastic map of the school," George said not even surprised Sirius was there.

Fred looked up too, "Yes we owe quite a lot to Mr.'s Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

"Well, then I guess you should thank me the," Sirius said smirking.

Fred and George looked like they were smacked across the head. "Why would we thank you?"

Sirius grinned widely, "May I see the Marauder's Map?"

Fred and George handed it over, mostly out of curiosity.

Sirius tapped the paper and it began to write.

"Welcome back Mr. Padfoot. Causing mischief again with Prongs?"

Sirius stared at the last word sadly and then wiped the paper clean with a wave of his wand.

Fred and George gasped.

"You're Padfoot?" They asked excitedly

Sirius nodded slowly, "I thought Filch destroyed this back when I was still in school."

"No, he just stuffed it into a drawer in his desk." Fred said

Sirius laughed, "That old fool would have never guessed what it really was." Sirius took a breath and then turned to Ginny and Harry, "I think it is time to go back to school. We don't want Dumbledore to worry too much."

"Yes Professor Black," They said sarcastically.

Sirius put on a dignified pose before snorting. "I think your mom wants to say goodbye Ginny." He led them back into the kitchen.

"Right, let's go," Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley pulled them both into a tight hug. "Be safe you two. Your father and I will visit in a few days." She turned to Sirius, "I will make sure Arthur sees the paper and then that it is burned."

"Thank you Molly, I hope to see you and Arthur again soon," Sirius said

Sirius grabbed the two and apparated back to Potter Estate. "Well that was enjoyable," he said quietly.

As soon as they left Ron ran into the kitchen. "Did Harry leave Mum?"

"Yes, Dumbledore called them back," Molly said

Ron looked down at the table. "He didn't say goodbye..." His eyes focused on a piece of parchment and he picked it up to read.

"Ronald put that down it's not for you!" Molly said

It was too late though, Ron had already read the parchment. "Mum what is this?" he asked while waving the parchment.

Molly snatched it from him. "Never you mind," She said

"It said Ginny Potter, Mum. What is going on." Ron looked angry now.

"It's not your concern Ronald!"

"But she is my sister! Ever since the bloody chamber her and Harry never talk to anyone else. They just sit there and stare at each other."

"Ron, I can't tell you I swore I would not. Anyway it does not involve you," Molly said

Ron looked at the paper as he mouthed wordlessly, "Mum... it says Ginny Potter." He glared harshly, "What did Harry do to my sister!"

"He didn't do anything to her Ron except make her happy," She said evenly

"I don't like it. She is too young and should not be thinking of boys especially Harry."

"You are not her parent Ron and this is something you have no control over," Molly said.

"Just wait until I get my hands on Harry," Ron muttered while shaking in anger.

"You will not lay a finger on either of them," Molly said sternly.

"But Mum what if Harry hurts her," Ron said.

"Ron I don't think we have to worry about that," She said skeptically.

"I am going to worry though. Can I borrow Errol?" Ron's mind was racing with thoughts of what Harry could be doing to Ginny.

"Why?" Molly asked.

Ron looked at his mother carefully, "I need to send an owl to... Hermione."

"I don't believe you," She said

Ron frowned slightly, "Fine! I want to write to Harry."

"No," She said simply

Ron looked outraged, "Why not? He's my friend."

"I don't think you have anything friendly to say to him right now do you?"

Ron looked down and noticed his hands were trembling, "no and why should I?"

"Because he has done nothing wrong," Molly said.

Ron huffed and stormed back up to his room.

**A/N- We thank you for reading again :3 Please read and review. I may try to focus on posting a few more chapters on my story Reestablishment so I possibly may not post another chapter here in a few days. I will be working on them though so do not worry.**


	5. Playful Pouncing

**A/N- This is a short chapter unfortunately but I promise next chapter will be better.**

Sirius and the others walked into the kitchen and saw a small feast waiting for them on the table.

"They are good." Harry said while looking at the food.

Ginny and Sirius nodded and noticed a small bowl of lemon drops by a plate, "I guess that is where Professor Dumbledore will be sitting."

"No I asked for those." Harry said.

They looked at him in surprise which made Harry laugh, "He is not the only one who likes muggle candy."

"So you're both weird?" Sirius asked.

Harry shot him a look, "I don't turn into a shaggy dog though."

"Hey that's not a negative in my book," Sirius shot back.

They laughed as Dumbledore walked in. "Oh lemon drops," he said happily and put one in his mouth.

"Weird," Sirius said simply shrugging.

They began to eat and half an hour later everyone was stuffed. After the meal Harry and Ginny retreated to the master bedroom. It had been a long day.

"Dumbledore I have to go see Remus," Sirius said

Dumbledore nodded. "Please send him my regards. Let's keep Harry and Ginny a secret until after tomorrow. Think of it as a prank against your Hogwarts friend."

"Yes sir I will see you tomorrow," Sirius asid opening the door and leaving

Sirius apparated to a shack in the woods and knocked twice on a door, "Moony it's me Padfoot."

There was a rustling from inside and the door opened a little.

"Sirius?" The voice asked carefully

Sirius nodded, "It's me Moony. I did not betray James and Lily it was all Wormtail."

"I read the paper it said Harry and Dumbledore set you free."

Sirius nodded again, "they discovered the truth. I saw Harry in Azkaban..."

"How is Harry?"

Sirius shrugged. "I haven't seen him since the visit," Sirius lied.

"That is unfortunate, did you want to come in?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded, "I was hoping I could help you during the full moon."

"I would really appreciate that," Lupin said opening the door

Sirius grinned and walked inside, "how has your furry problem been?"

"Horrible as usual," Remus said and Sirius saw he had more grey hair than the last time he had seen him.

Sirius smirked, "Looking good as usual Moony."

"I know I am, but I look a right sight better than you," Remus said

Sirius frowned, "You would look this bad if you were in Azkaban for twelve years and just got out."

"Sorry about that Padfoot," Remus said looking sad.

"It's okay. At least I am free from my torture. After tomorrow night we should see Dumbledore. He was hoping you would come back with me." Sirius hugged Remus. "It's so good to see you."

"You too old friend it has not been a good twelve years," Remus said

"I know. We lost our two dearest friends in one night." Sirius whispered while sitting down.

"Yes, but then I lost you and Peter the next day," Remus sighed.

"Peter was a traitor! He never deserved to be our friend," Sirius spat angrily.

"I know that now, but back then I had lost you all in two days," Remus said.

Sirius nodded, "And we lost Harry."

"I could not take him because of my condition."

"I know Remus. I'm not mad at you; I just wish the Dursleys treated him like a person and not a slave." Sirius said hotly.

"What!? He sent them to those...things?" Remus asked

Sirius nodded gravely, "It was apparently for Harry's protection. Albus used blood wards to protect the house and Harry."

"Then why not take Harry himself?"

"Dumbledore wanted him in the muggle world."

"That makes no sense." Remus said

"I don't know what was going through his head when he made that decision," Sirius admitted.

"Me either, but Harry is alright now, I hope," Remus sighed as the moon began to peak out from behind the clouds.

"I should change now shouldn't I old friend?" Sirius asked.

"Yes that would be a good idea." Remus groaned

Sirius transformed and waited while watching Remus.

Remus began to shake as his limbs extended

Fur began to sprout along his body and a snout began to form. There were loud screams and growls coming from Remus as his transformation finally ended. A werewolf crouched while facing Sirius. Sirius growled back and lunged. The two continued to tackle and pounce on each other throughout the whole night. By the time day broke Sirius and Remus both were exhausted.

"Thank you Sirius," Remus panted out.

"It's just like old times almost," Sirius whispered. He stood up suddenly, "Would you want to come with me to see Dumbledore?"

"Sure, but why?" Remus asked

"It's better if you find out yourself. Let me go tell Dumbledore you are coming and then we can go." Sirius grinned and apparated away.

He reappeared and found Harry trying to teach Ginny the scurgify charm.

"Hey pup. Are you ready to meet Remus? I'm not going to tell him about you yet so can you and Ginny wait outside of the wards with Dumbledore? You two can still practice as well." Sirius asked as Ginny began to get the spell.

"Yeah!" Harry said excitedly

"Good, now I'm going back to get Remus. Head over to outside of the wards. Dumbledore is there waiting." Sirius grinned and lead them to the edge of the wards and he apparated back to Remus.

"Well old friend grab my arm and I will take you to Dumbledore." Sirius held his arm out.

"Alright," Remus said taking his arm and being pulled into the suffocating darkness. They appeared right outside of the wards. Standing in front of Sirius and Remus were Dumbledore, Ginny, and Harry.

Remus looked at the children in shock, "Sirius is that James and Lily? How is this possible? They look so young."

Sirius laughed, "No Remus that's Harry and his girlfriend Ginny."

Remus's jaw dropped. "You said you haven't seen Harry since Azkaban and... wait did you say GIRLFRIEND!"

"One I lied and two yes I did." Sirius said coolly.

"But Harry can't be even thirteen yet. He is much too young to have a girlfriend. When did this happen, How did this happen?" Remus was beginning to stutter over his words.

"Remus slow down," Sirius said

Remus took a breath and calmed himself. "Sorry Padfoot," he turned towards Harry, "it's been so long since I last saw you Harry."

"You must be Lupin." Harry asked.

"Yes. I was friends with your mum and dad at Hogwarts. They helped me through some... tough times." Remus smiled weakly. "You must be Ginny. You look so much like Lily, except for you don't have her eyes."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "She's just as feisty as Lily so watch out Moony."

"Wait she scares you?" Remus asked

Sirius looked at Remus in shock, "I was never scared of Lily... I mean... fine yes I am."

Remus was laughing until Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Sirius I believe we should take this conversation inside."

"Were in the middle of nowhere Albus," Remus said while looking around. It looked like they were in the middle of a large field.

"No we aren't," Harry said confused.

Sirius looked at Remus and then laughed, "Sorry I forgot about that. Remus I want to tell you that Harry and Ginny Potter live at Potter Estate in Dartford, England."

"What are you..." Remus trailed off as the house began to appear before him

"Welcome back to Potter Estate," Sirius said with a grin.

"But Harry was not supposed to know of this place until he was of age," Remus whispered as Harry opened the gate for them.

"Things have changed Remus," Sirius said.

They entered the house when Remus froze, "Padfoot, you said Harry and Ginny Potter... Harry never had a sister."

"You are right. Ginny is Harry's wife," Sirius said

Remus's jaw dropped and he almost stumbled, "Wife?" He turned towards Harry, "You have some explaining."

"I will explain inside," Harry said.

Remus nodded and followed Harry inside to the kitchen.

Millie popped in when they entered.

"Master Lupin!" She said happily.

"Hello Millie it's nice to see you again," Remus said with a smile.

"You as well sir," She said bowing.

Remus turned to Harry, "I believe you have some explaining to do Harry James Potter. Twelve years old and married, it isn't possible."

"Well, that is a very good story," Harry said telling him everything.

Remus turned towards Albus and Sirius at the end of the tale, "This cannot be true. A soul bond?"

"It is very true Remus. I witnessed it myself," Dumbledore said

Remus looked at Harry and then at Ginny. "Are you two really... married?"

In answer Ginny held up her hand and her ring appeared.

Remus fell out of the chair in surprise. "What did you just do?" he asked while getting back up.

Sirius' laugh was booming through the kitchen. "You act as if you've never seen a ring before," Ginny said smoothly.

Remus looked closely at the ring, "Is that Lily's ring?"

"Yes, Harry has James' ring as well," Sirius said

"So... they really are married," Remus whispered in awe. He then looked at Ginny again and laughed. "The Potter curse. Harry is with a red-head just like his grandfather and father."

"Yes, just like them," Sirius chuckled.

"I don't consider it a curse," Harry said darkly.

"I'm sorry for the horrid first impression Harry. After twelve years it is hard to be trusting." Remus whispered as he pulled the boy into an embrace, "I've wanted to see you again for so long."

"I have heard that twice now from people I can't even remember meeting once," Harry chuckled hugging Remus.

"You were so young at the time, only a baby." He turned towards Ginny, "I'm sorry for being rude to you as well Mrs. Potter."

Ginny blushed, "It's alright, I can't blame you for caution," Ginny said

"I'd like to know more about you two. I believe I am going to be your professor next year and I am assuming that a lot of what you told me is not public knowledge." Remus relaxed in his chair.

"NO, it's not and we would like you to keep it that way please," Ginny asked.

"I'm used to keeping secrets do not worry," Remus said calmly. He turned towards Sirius, "I see why she reminds you of Lily."

"She has her determination and attitude," Sirius said.

Remus nodded, "What effects have you noticed from this bond?"

"Well, we can talk to each other in our heads, and we need physical contact often," Ginny said.

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Physical contact?"

"Like we need to hold hands a lot Remus. Get your head out of the gutter," Harry said

Remus frowned while looking away. "just like his father," he muttered.

"Thank you," Harry said proudly

Remus smirked, "Is there anything either of you would like to know about me?"

"What do you do other than teach?" Ginny asked

"It's hard for me to keep a job," Remus admitted. "I used to collect dark creatures and study them on my free time."

"That sound dangerous, did you ever meet a Basilisk?" Harry asked

Remus shook his head, "Even I am not that crazy Harry. Why do you ask?"

"I killed one," Harry said surprising Remus and Sirius.

"What... How could... How can a twelve year old kill a basilisk. Granted they can only become twenty feet long it still would take several grown wizards to kill an adult one." Remus was baffled as he looked at Dumbledore for reassurance.

"Harry did in fact kill a Basilisk," Dumbledore said.

The table was quiet for a moment.

"How did it happen? How did you meet and kill a basilisk?" Remus quietly spoke.

"I guess it all starts on Halloween," Harry said pulling Ginny close and telling them about his second year.

Sirius stopped them when they got to the part of the chamber. "Harry why would you enter the chamber?"

"I had to, Ginny needed me," Harry said

"But Harry it was dangerous. You are only twelve years old. That basilisk must have been a full grown twenty feet." Sirius reproached.

"I know, but no one else was going to do it," Harry said

Dumbledore nodded, "Bravery in the face of the unknown. But Harry did not face a twenty foot basilisk. I am afraid he faced a fifty foot one."

Sirius choked on his drink. "A fifty foot one!"

Dumbledore nodded, "I never knew they could grow so large."

Sirius turned to Harry, "How did you survive. It looks like you weren't even scarred from it physically."

"It was very close, if Dumbledore had not sent his phoenix I would be dead," Harry said

"Dead..." Sirius whispered. "My godson almost DIED!"

"Sirius, calm down he's alright now," Remus said

"It doesn't change the fact that he almost died. Why didn't you tell me about it when you saw me in Azkaban?" Sirius looked hurt.

"It was not something you wanted to hear not in there," Dumbledore said

Sirius sighed, "Harry you weren't bonded with Ginny at the time. Why did you go to save her? I'm not questioning it I just want to know why."

"I was the only one who could," Harry said which was true he was the only parseltongue.

"I'm glad that he did," Ginny whispered. "Not just because he saved me but because of the bond too."

"I suppose, but still Harry that was dangerous." Sirius said

"I would not change anything," Harry said firmly.

"Just like James you are acting before you think," Sirius said

Harry grinned, "I see no problem in that."

"Neither did he until the Womping Willow hit him in the chest," Sirius said

"How did that happen?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well we were messing around and James thought he could climb it," Remus chuckled

"What happens now? Are you staying with us Mr. Lupin?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well, if my old room is still here then yes," Remus said

Harry nodded happily. "The only room that we have seen is the master bedroom so I am sure yours is still here."

"Alright I guess I can stay then," Remus said

Harry jumped up and hugged Remus, "That's great news."

"Just know I snore," Remus said

"That's alright," Ginny said happily.

_'What should we do now Harry?'_ she asked.

'_I don't know lessons are done for today,'_ Harry said

_'Let's go for a walk then.'_ She grabbed his hand silently and stood up.

"Stop with the mental talking!" Sirius said.

Harry turned around and just grinned before being led out of the kitchen by Ginny. "Evil," Sirius grumbled.

Remus studied them as they left, "do they do that often?"

"To, often," Sirius grumbled.

"They are going to be in the same grade now I assume?" Remus asked while looking at Dumbledore.

"Yes, that is why she is taking lessons," Dumbledore said.

Remus frowned, "what if they advance even further?"

"Like what?" Sirius asked not concerned.

"Well we have two very young magical children here who can easily learn off of each other because of their bond. It's obvious that they will become bored if they move at too slow of a pace and may try challenging themselves more and more," Remus pointed out.

"Oh, I'm going to teach them something," Sirius smiled.

Remus's eyes fell upon Sirius and then they widened. "You are going to teach them that?"

"Yes, I am Remus," Sirius said.

Remus shook his head and Sirius began to speak again. "I'm hoping they can complete it by the time they go back to school. Maybe they will be able to help you."

Remus looked up in shock and fear. "Even if they did I won't allow them to accompany me."

"Why not? It would depend what they turn into," Sirius said.

"I will not put their lives in danger! They are just kids Padfoot." Remus glanced at the door fearfully.

"Remus, they can be there I can't unless Dumbledore needs another teacher," Sirius said.

"I know they can be there. I just don't want a mistake to occur." Remus whispered as he went to the counter and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey.

"It won't, you have great control," Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius. If they do complete the transformation I want to see them transformed first. I need to know what they are and how they behave." Remus drew three glasses from the cupboard and poured drinks for Dumbledore, Sirius, and himself.

"To Harry and Ginny's health!" Sirius said.

They all raised their glasses and drank the firewhiskey. Dumbledore smiled, "If you are this determined Sirius I will focus on transfiguration when Harry and I teach Ginny. I am going to have to teach them some advanced magic though. Merlin knows how long it took Minerva to complete her transformation."

"How long did it take her? She would never tell me," Sirius said.

"A few years. She was always a perfectionist though and I had to convince her to take the plunge into a full transformation." Dumbledore chuckled, "Her surprise when she finally did it was amusing to say the least."

"Really? I would have thought she would have been overjoyed," Remus said.

"She was but first she kept trying to convince herself that she was not a cat anymore. Anyways, I will help Sirius with Mr. and Mrs. Potter's transformations." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I wonder what form each of them will take."

"I think something big for Harry," Sirius said.

"Something dangerous for Ginny. She has a fiery side and she is very protective," Dumbledore added.

"A lion maybe?" Sirius suggested.

"Something in the cat family, or quite possibly a wolf," Remus suggested.

"A wolf?" Sirius asked

Remus nodded, "Wolves can be quite protective. Wouldn't you like another canine animagus to be around Padfoot?"

"Well, maybe," Sirius admitted. They all laughed and drank another shot of firewhiskey.

**A/N- please review it helps us out. And we did not forget about Dobby completely. Next chapter will be more interesting I promise.**


	6. Forms Appear

The past month had been pretty boring for Harry and Ginny. Their lessons seemed to be becoming far too simple. One morning though they found a note on the kitchen table. Harry looked at it curiously.

_Pup,_

_The potion is ready._

_Padfoot._

Harry was excited, "Ginny!" He said running through the house. Ginny was still asleep in bed. Harry smiled and shook her gently trying to wake her up. "Wake up Ginny."

She rolled around, "Not now mum." She mumbled.

Harry chuckled, "I'm not your mum Mrs. Potter."

Ginny sat up a little and blushed, "Sorry Harry I'm just really tired," She yawned while stretching.

He grinned and held the note in front of her face. "Come on we need to see Sirius!"

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"The potion Ginny. Sirius says it is ready so we should see him now," Harry said as he tried to pull her out of bed.

Ginny sat up, "Okay calm down."

Harry blushed and muttered an apology, "Sorry Gin I just am excited that we can start our training soon."

"I know, but at least let me wake up first," She said grumpily.

Harry laughed and laid down in the bed. 'It seems like someone is used to waking up late still,' he said silently.

'Yes I am.' Ginny thought back.

He tickled her lightly, 'you are in my clutches now.'

"Ha...Harry stop it," She said through her laughter

Harry stopped kissed her cheek, 'come one let's see Sirius.'

'Alright, but only because you seem so excited.' She thought.

Harry chuckled, 'aren't you excited too Ginny? We can finally discover what we will transform into.'

'I'm worried though some people do not have transformations.' Ginny thought

Harry looked up in fear, 'Some people don't have a form?'

'Yeah, that's why everyone isn't an animagus.'

Harry nodded, 'I guess there is only one way to find out if we have a form.' He reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand for comfort.

'I'm sure you will," She thought.

'You will too,' He led her down to the potions lab in the basement.

Sirius was sitting in a chair with a smirk on his face, "I hope I did not interrupt any, activities."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Sirius," Harry said.

Sirius laughed as he saw a blush creep up Ginny's face. "It seems that I touched a nerve with your wife little pup."

"Shut up Sirius I will Bat Bogey you," Ginny warned.

Sirius froze as he considered his option. Sure Ginny didn't have as wide of a spell range as Lily did but if he went against her surely Harry would take her side. "Fine fine... We will leave that conversation for another time."

"Good boy," Ginny said smiling.

Sirius scowled but then looked at the potion, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes Sirius," They both said nervously

Sirius pointed towards a bed in the corner of the room. "This potion will put you to sleep so it is best if you two lay down."

"Why asleep?" Harry asked.

"That's how you two will meet your forms. The potion puts you to sleep and well... I'll let the experience speak for itself," Sirius explained.

Ginny looked ecstatic now, 'See Mr. Potter I do get to sleep extra today.'

'Oh come on what are the odds?' Harry thought.

She chuckled and climbed into the bed. "Are you going to join me in bed Harry?" she whispered.

Sirius jumped in surprise, "You two always mentally talk and the one time you don't you say that."

"Just to get to you," Ginny said playfully.

Sirius eyed them carefully. He picked up two vials of the potion. "You both must drink the whole vial."

"Bottoms up!" Harry said drinking his whole vial at once. Ginny followed suit and soon they drifted off into a deep sleep.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around him. Wherever he was seemed to be full of mist. He turned to the right and surprisingly saw Ginny. She gave him a curious look and they suddenly felt a tugging sensation. The area seemed to melt and reappeared as a mountain. On top of the tallest peak were two phoenixes. One had fiery red plumage and the other black plumage.

"Wow!" Harry said staring at them.

"They are beautiful Harry," Ginny whispered and the sight melted in front of them again. They opened their eyes but were not back in the potions lab. Instead they were in what looked like a forest during winter. They heard a howl and two wolves prowled towards them. One was pure white while the other had a rich black coat. "Harry I thought we would experience this on our own. I also thought only one form was possible." Ginny whispered.

"I didn't either, but here we are," Harry said staring at the wolves.

The wolves then melted and suddenly they were in a dark forest in spring they saw two large boa constrictors one with jet black scales the other with dark red scales. Ginny cringed at the sight of the snakes. The chamber was still fresh in her mind. She and Harry watched for a few more seconds until their eyes opened and saw Sirius staring at them, concern was watched into his face.

"I thought you two were not going to wake up," he shakily said.

"Why how long were we out?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked at his watch and tensed up, "Four hours at least. What happened?"

"We saw our animals and there was more than one for each of us," Harry said.

Sirius sat up, "That's impossible! I've never heard of more than one form for a person."

"Well we have three," Harry said.

Sirius looked like someone smacked him across the head, "Three?"

"That's what we said," Harry said

Sirius stared at the two of them trying to figure out if it was some type of prank. "Okay what forms were they then?"

"Phoenix's" Ginny said excited.

Sirius fell off the bed and there was a loud crash. "Stop joking now. No one has ever had a magical creature be their form before."

"Well that was our first form," Harry said

Sirius drew up a chair and sat on it, "Okay then tell me your other forms."

"Wolves," Ginny said happily

Sirius grinned widely, "more dog animagi excellent. Now what was the last one?"

He noticed that Ginny turned white and had a hollow look in her eyes. Her hand reached towards Harry's before he spoke, "The third one is a boa constrictor..."

"Like the snake?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at Ginny before nodding, "I think it is a Brazilian Boa Constrictor. I accidentally set one on my git of a cousin when we went to the zoo once."

Sirius smiled, "Good that kid was spoiled when I met him and I assume he got no better in eleven years?" Sirius asked remembering the chubby baby

Harry shook his head. "No he didn't but that is not important right now. What do we do now that we have discovered our forms?"

"You learn all you can about your animals one at a time," Sirius said.

'Save the... snake... for last,' Ginny silently whispered to Harry.

'Or not at all,' Harry thought back.

'So should we learn the phoenix or the wolf first,' she contemplated while running her hand through his hair.

'I say phoenixes first I love flying' Harry thought

Ginny smiled, 'you look quite ravishing when you fly.'

Harry blushed as red as Ginny's hair.

'Ah there is the famous Weasley blush,' Ginny muttered in her head while laughing.

"Whatever Mrs. Potter is thinking must sure be interesting," Sirius commented as he saw Harry blush.

"Well...uh..yeah sort of.." Harry said

Sirius gave his famous bark like laugh. "Thinking about going to bed early with Harry or something?" he asked before becoming serious. "I can't allow that to happen... Molly would blast my bits," he muttered to himself.

"True, and you may need those if you meet a women," Harry smirked

Sirius's face grew red, "Harry James Potter you are too young to be talking about stuff like that."

"You started it," Harry said.

"Harry I'm serious, where did you learn such things at this age?" Sirius frowned.

"Muggle school," Harry said.

Sirius swore under his breath. "Bloody muggles only thinking with their bits."

"Oh and you don't?" Harry asked.

Sirius's face flushed, "Now see here pup I am an adult so I can think like that openly. You and Mrs. Potter may be married but you are far too young even if teenage wizard and witches do mature faster than their muggle counterparts."

"We do?" Harry asked.

Sirius eyed his godson, "You didn't know or notice anything about the girls around you?"

Ginny glared daggers at Sirius as she cleared her throat loudly, "I don't think Harry should be noticing other girls."

"I meant before the bonding then after the bonding he would notice you," Sirius said.

Ginny glared at Sirius for another second before turning to Harry. "You really didn't notice?" she asked aloud.

"Notice?" Harry asked.

"That I... I mean we develop faster..." Ginny's face turned a brilliant red and Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"No, actually I never had..." Harry said.

Ginny looked down sadly. It took Harry a second but he was able to sense Ginny's sadness.

"Real smooth pup," Sirius muttered as he eyed the two cautiously.

"Sirius can I talk to Ginny alone please?" Harry asked.

Sirius smirked and got up to leave. He turned to Ginny with a grin, "Don't blast his bits off yet." Sirius closed and locked the door on his way out. He would come back in ten minutes or so to see the damage.

"Ginny?" Harry asked carefully.

"What do you want Harry?" she muttered as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say," Harry said.

Ginny sighed as she looked up at Harry, "After a month or so of sleeping in the same bed you still haven't noticed me that way Harry?"

"Well I had honestly not thought about it I was enjoying our time together," Harry said.

Ginny blushed, "I'm sorry Harry. Sometimes at night... I..."

"You what?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked down, "I sometimes had... thoughts. Of us together that way..."

"Oh you did?" Harry asked.

Ginny blushed and turned away, "Yes Harry I do..."

"Oh, I don't know what to say," Harry said.

Ginny sighed. "Now that you know... do you think... that way too?" Ginny hesitantly asked. Sure she could have searched for the answer through the bond but it would not be as fulfilling.

"I have a few times," Harry admitted.

Ginny looked up hopefully, "You have Harry?"

"Yeah more and more lately," Harry said.

Ginny smiled as she lunged at Harry. Her lips met his and she seemed to melt into him.

Harry hugged her closer to him while kissing her back.

Ginny put more passion into the kiss as she ran her hand through Harry's hair.

Harry returned her passion and actually picked her up off the ground.

Ginny gasped quietly as Harry laid on top of her. Her hands flew underneath his shirt. Harry's hands flew under her shirt rubbing her midriff. Ginny moaned as she took off Harry's shirt. She blushed as she looked at his chest. Harry pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it too the side before kissing down her neck Ginny moaned more as her hands explored Harry's chest. His heart was racing and his body was warm against her hands. Harry's hands slid to the lining of her pants. Ginny pulled Harry closer to her body. She rolled ontop of him just as the door slammed open. They both gasped and saw Sirius with a fuming Mrs. Weasley behind him.

"Umm.." Ginny said awkwardly. Sirius gave the two a sharp look.

"Ginevra Molly Potter what do you think you two are doing?" Molly shouted as she eyed Ginny and Harry dangerously.

"I well I..." She trailed off not sure what to say.

Sirius stepped between them. "Now Molly let's all try to be civil about this."

"Civil did you see them?" She asked

Sirius gulped, "Yes I did. I only left them alone for ten minutes at most Molly."

"That does not help the situation!" She said

"They are also married Molly and they are maturing as well," Sirius noted as he glanced again at the kids. Ginny hastily put Harry's shirt on.

"They're so young though," She said

Sirius nodded, "I know Molly and believe me when I say that Harry, Ginny, and I are going to have a talk about this." Harry and Ginny gulped.

"Fine, but really you two?" She asked.

Both of their faces were red and Harry withdrew his hand from the inside of Ginny's pants. They moved cautiously to the edge of the bed. 'I thought your mum would warn us if she was visiting,' Harry said silently.

'I guess she forgot.' Ginny thought

'Sirius looks slightly amused,' Harry added as he gave Sirius a dark look.

Sirius shot him a look that said; 'I warned you to be careful.'

Harry blushed again and turned towards Ginny. 'What should we do now?'

'We wait I guess.' She thought.

Sirius frowned during the silence. "Stop talking through the bond you two. It gets unnerving after a while."

"Why?" They asked.

Sirius grinned widely, "It would be nice to know what made this happen..." Sirius looked at them in surprise, "I think I figured out what Mrs. Potter has been saying to you Harry that has been making you blush so much."

"No that's not it," Harry said.

Molly eyed the three of them suspiciously, "You had a feeling Sirius? You had a feeling that my daughter and Harry were... were..."

"Taunting each other yes," Sirius said

Sirius was shot a look by Molly, "You didn't think to try to stop this? At least they sleep in separate beds so at night they are safe."

"They can't it causes them physical pain," Sirius said

Molly seemed outraged by this, "Who thought that those sleeping arrangements should be allowed?"

"You are not listening so let me demonstrate pull Ginny away from Harry," He sighed reluctantly.

Molly smiled as she pulled Ginny out of Harry's arms. Harry tried to rush towards Ginny but Sirius held his hand out. Both kids soon were fidgeting and Harry once again tried to race towards Ginny but Sirius held him back as both of the kids fell to the ground in a fit of pain.

"What's happening?" She asked terrified.

Sirius ignored Molly and carried Harry over to Ginny. Once the two made contact they began to calm down. "This is why they have to stay in the same bed Molly. Dumbledore suggested the idea."

"What just happened?" She asked

Sirius looked towards the Potters who had curled into each other protectively. "It appears that they cannot be separated for too long during the first few months of the bond. They experience pain that matches the Cruciatis if they do stay separated and after a while death occurs."

"What then why did you let me do that?" She asked

"Because I would not let them die and it was easier than explaining it only," Sirius said as he crouched down next to Harry and Ginny. He continued to mutter under his breath as the two woke.

"What happened?" Harry asked

"You were separated from Ginny for a bit longer than I anticipated pup," Sirius whispered as he handed him Ginny's shirt to put on.

"You both have explaining to do," Molly said dangerously

Ginny looked at the ground in embarrassment but Harry cleared his throat. "I think we should continue this upstairs in the kitchen," he said in a controlled voice. 'I'll protect you Ginny even if it means taking all the blame.'

'Harry don't,' Ginny thought

'If it keeps you safe I will do it. Your mum can't take you from me and the worst she will do is yell. Besides I was the one who removed your shirt,' he added the last bit while blushing. The four of them had just entered the kitchen and Remus gave Harry an odd look for wearing a blouse.

"Uhh Harry that is a blouse you know," Remus said non-nonchalantly.

"I know Remus," Harry sighed.

Remus began to laugh until he saw the look in Sirius's eye and the look on Molly's face. "Maybe I said the wrong thing..." he muttered as the others sat at the table.

Molly eyed the children dangerously before she spoke, "Explain you two! What was going on downstairs in the potions room?"

"I got carried away," Harry said.

Remus looked confused but Sirius kicked him from under the table. 'Later,' he mouthed silently.

Molly looked between Ginny and Harry in anger, "How did you get carried away when it was my daughter on top of you?"

"We were rolling around," Harry said.

Molly stood up at this point, "HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER!"

Remus backed away slightly as Sirius tried to stand. He was pulled down by Remus who just shook his head.

"I didn't it just happened," Harry said.

"It couldn't 'just happen and why wasn't an adult in the room with you," Molly said while glaring at Sirius.

"I wanted to talk," Ginny lied.

She turned her glare towards Ginny, "Don't lie to me young lady I know you can talk through your minds. Did you try to seduce Harry into trying to sleep with you?"

"I...may have played a part in it," Ginny said

Harry rose from the table and looked at Mrs. Weasley. "It wasn't Ginny's fault," he said slowly.

"Then whose fault was it?" Moll asked

Harry looked uneasily towards Ginny. "It was my fault. I was the one who started it," Harry lied.

"Harry, is that really what happened?" Molly asked

"Yes," Harry stated firmly while looking Mrs. Weasley in the eyes. Ginny shifted in her seat uncomfortably as Sirius put a hand on her shoulder.

"Harry Potter what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he put his head down in defeat. 'That I didn't get the chance to continue,' he added in his mind while his face flushed. Ginny blushed, but kept her head down.

"Harry you need to learn self-control," Molly said.

Harry nodded, "I realize that Mrs. Weasley."

"You understand what you did wrong?" She asked

Harry nodded as he slumped into the chair in defeat. 'I got caught by the wrong person,' he muttered in his mind. Ginny kept turning red, but kept her head down.

Sirius opened his mouth finally, "Enough Molly. My godson has apologized and I will not allow him or his wife to be insulted in their own home."

"But Sirius," she started.

"No, Molly I understand it's your daughter, but this is over all he can say he's said," Sirius said.

Harry smiled at Sirius Before looking at Mrs. Weasley. "How come you did not give us notice of your visit?"

"There is a problem at home." Molly said.

Ginny looked up in fear, "What happened Mum?"

"One of your brothers found out," She said.

'If Fred and George told anyone I'm going to blast their bits off and then Bat-Bogey them,' Ginny's anger seeped through the bond. Ginny looked at her mother angrily, "Who found out and how?"

"Ron, and he found the paper," Molly said.

Sirius shrank in his seat at the news. "How much does he know?" he choked out.

"Not about the soul bond, but he knows Harry and Ginny are married and about the estate and it put him in a right state," She sighed.

Harry tensed up, "He can't tell anyone Mrs. Weasley. Does he know you are here now?"

Ginny turned to Harry while projecting thoughts of how to get back at Ron. She smiled widely with each one.

"No, he's out with Arthur," She said.

Harry nodded before speaking again, "What... What did he say?"

"He's very, unhappy to say the least. He feels you stole his sister," Molly said.

"I believe we stole each other," he said with a grin. 'I should owl your brother to see what he really has to say,' Harry considered silently.

'I don't know Harry,' Ginny thought.

'I can play dumb and say that I am at Hogwarts still and see how he reacts,' he suggested while looking up at Mrs. Weasley. Food appeared on the table as the house elves had just finished cooking lunch. "Would you like to stay for lunch Mrs. Weasley?"

"Well...yes thank you Harry dear," She said

They ate in strained silence as Harry entered the bond, 'I really want to start training with Sirius. Maybe we should ask him about which form to try first. He is the only one with experience.'

'That works, but what about Ron?' Ginny asked.

'We send an owl and see how he responds. I don't want to lose a friend but if it's a choice between him or you the answer is obvious,' Harry responded simply..

'Me right?' She asked sarcastically.

'Of course it would be you,' he leaned over and kissed her cheek while receiving a glare from Mrs. Weasley.

"What?" Harry asked. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head and continued eating in silence. After the meal was over she announced that she had to return home..

"Good luck," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded as she hugged her daughter goodbye. "Behave yourselves," she said as she disapparated home.

"Well now what?" Harry asked.

Sirius grinned, "I would say you should change but I think you look good in a blouse Harry."

"Harry always looks good," Ginny said.

Harry blushed as Sirius shot Ginny a look, "I know that Harry was not the only one at fault in the potions room."

Ginny also flushed, "I know that Sirius," She said.

Sirius sighed and put his hands in his pockets, "So how about we start training. I was thinking the wolf would be easiest to start off with because it is similar to my form."

"Alright!" They both said excited.

Harry and Ginny grinned as Sirius led them back down to the potions lab.

"Now, first no more snogging in this room," Sirius said.

Harry and Ginny blushed and Sirius cleared his throat, "and when I say snogging I mean anything that goes beyond snogging as well."

"Okay, we get sorry," Harry sighed

"Good. Now before we begin I must warn you that this will be dangerous." Sirius started as he gathered three chairs.

"How dangerous?" Ginny asked.

"If you try to fully transform when you are not ready he results could be deadly," whispered Sirius ominously.

"How do you know when you're ready?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged, "I guess when you can do all the partial transformations."

"You don't know for sure?" Harry asked.

"No James and I just had a feeling that we could do it and well we could," he transformed into the great black dog as proof.

"So, how long did it take you?" Harry asked.

"A few years of training in school. Since you two are going to have more time to devote to the training t should be much sooner." Sirius smiled, "Hopefully before your school year starts."

"You really think we can have wolves down by then?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded, "with your bond it will be like two people working on a transformation. It's obvious that you will help each other out."

"That's amazing!" Harry said.

Sirius nodded again while thinking of Remus. Hopefully Harry and Ginny could help him.

"Well then let's get started," Harry said.

"Alright, we will work on wolves first. I need to talk to Remus and Albus about you having three forms..." Sirius scratched his head and stood up. "First you must picture your form. Try to remember every detail that you can."

They both closed their eyes and started to remember the details

"Now try to focus your magic as you try to transform your hand into a paw. When you feel you are ready try to change ONE hand."

"Okay, we can do that," Harry said focusing.

After a few minutes Harry and Ginny noticed that they sprouted some fur. Sirius chuckled, "Harry I don't know how to tell you this but... you're hairy."

"I know I'm Harry," He said while laughing.

Sirius eyed Harry before bursting out in laughter. He saw the two of them smiling and began to grin himself. "I have to say that you two surprised me. It took me a few days to even begin to sprout fur."

"Maybe were more amazing than you?" Ginny said.

"I highly doubt that?" Sirius said defensively but Harry grinned at his god father's discomfort.

"You know it's true," Harry said.

Sirius just smirked, "remember no one can know about this, especially Molly."

"Isn't that illegal?" Harry asked.

"Harry it would be best if only a few people knew of your forms. For now I think it is safest if you, Ginny, Albus, Remus, and I were the only ones who knew." Sirius sighed while adding, "not many knew of the Marauder's forms either."

"You told mum though right?" Harry asked

"Yes it was James who told Lily. She was shocked when she first heard." Sirius chuckled as he thought back to the time.

"I'll bet. Did she ever become an animagus?" Harry asked

Sirius gave the two a grin. "Yeah she was. She was a lioness."

"Wow! Really?" Ginny asked she seemed to idolize Lily the more she heard about her.

Sirius nodded, "She had a fiery personality and a lioness fit her perfectly."

"She sounds amazing!" Ginny said.

Sirius smiled slightly, "She was amazing."

"I hope I can do her proud," Harry said.

"You will pup, both of you will." Sirius patted Harry on the back as Remus entered.

"So Padfoot did they find their forms?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Yes all three of them," Sirius said.

Remus stuttered as he stared at the children, "Impossible... three forms?"

"Yes three each," Sirius said.

"But... but Sirius I have never heard of this," Remus turned to Ginny and Harry. "What forms can you assume?"

"Wolves, Boa constrictors, and Phoenixes," Harry said

"Phoenixes?" Remus muttered while taking a seat on the bed.

Sirius laughed as he watched his friend sit, "I wouldn't sit there Moony. That is where Molly discovered Ginny and Harry, if you catch my drift."

Remus jumped away. He eyed Harry and Ginny carefully as he leaned against a wall. They both blushed and Harry nodded, "Yes Remus, phoenixes."

"Impossible no one can get magical animals," Remus said

Harry smiled, "How come Ginny and I saw phoenixes? I thought it was odd that we were in the same dream too."

"The same dream after taking the potion at the same time that's normal," Remus said.

"I never knew that," Harry whispered.

"Yeah not many do," Remus said

"What does this mean... the phoenixes?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Remus said.

Sirius gave Remus a knowing look as he spoke, "They are learning to become wolves first."

"Is that so?" Remus asked

Harry and Ginny nodded, "Sirius suggested that it would be the easiest to learn."

"He has a point," Remus said while giving Sirius a knowing look.

The others nodded and looked at the time. It was late in the evening already. Sirius rose and stretched, "Well I guess it is time to sleep. I mean sleep in the literal sense Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Do we have to?" Harry asked.

"Yes you need to sleep. We have a long day of lessons tomorrow and I believe Remus and I have a new lesson that we need to discuss with you two tomorrow." Sirius said as he winced at the last part.

"NO!" Remus said.

Sirius looked up, "What do you mean Moony?"

"I will not talk about that," He said.

"Please Remus. Do it for Lily and James. I don't want to be another god father anytime soon." Sirius whispered.

"But..but.." Remus stammered.

"I'm serious Remus," Sirius said with a glint in his eyes.

"I know that your Sirius who else would you be?"

Sirius grinned, "I pulled a similar joke on Harry today. That doesn't change the fact that you are helping me."

"No," Remus said backing away.

"Please Remus..." Sirius pleaded.

"Fine," Remus huffed.

"Great. Now what should we tell them?" Sirius asked aloud.

"Let's do this tomorrow," Lupin said.

Sirius nodded, "Okay Moony."

"Good now you two go to bed," Remus sighed.

Sirius smirked, "Yes Mr. Lupin."

**A/N- yes I know that Harry is only almost 13 and Ginny is only almost 12 but we believe because of the bond they would develop faster physically, mentally, and emotionally. On that note please review :3 **


	7. Howling Abuse

Ron was sitting in his room when Hedwig flew through the window. Ron stared at the owl in shock. "What does Harry want to say to me now? Back-stabbing friend..." Ron continued to mutter angrily and opened the letter.

_Dear Ron, _

_We heard recently that you are mad at me. So, we wanted to see what exactly you have a problem with? Please let us know I really don't want to lose your friendship, _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry_

"What I have a problem with? That Harry Potter!" Ron grabbed a quill angrily and began writing a reply back.

_Dear Harry,_

_What are you doing with my little sister! I know you two are not at Hogwarts and I saw a paper that said Ginny Potter on it. You better not be messing with her she is still a baby._

_From,_

_Ron_

He tied the letter to Hedwig and let her out of the window quickly. "I know something is going on," he whispered quietly.

Harry, sat in the library with Ginny when Hedwig arrived.

"It looks like Ron replied," Harry said while Ginny petted Hedwig. As Harry read the letter he became angrier and angrier. "He is unbelievable," Harry shouted startling Ginny and Hedwig.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Harry handed her the letter and pulled her into his lap. "See for yourself dear."

"What the hell!?" She asked angrily.

"I know Gin," Harry said soothingly. "He is a right foul git."

"Why though?" She asked.

"I don't know why he is mad. He sounded a little jealous as well but we will never know until we see him on September first at the station. You know what we have though Ginny?" Harry asked with excitement.

"What?" She asked.

"We have two of the original Marauders and possibly twin pranksters who can aid us in revenge if we need it," Harry said happily as he took the letter and chucked it into the fireplace.

"Yeah we do," She said.

"Enough of that. I think we should fetch Sirius and try our complete transformation. It has been about a month and this would be a wonderful birthday gift for you. We could even explore the grounds outside with Sirius." Harry said while rising to his feet.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

They found Sirius half asleep on the kitchen table. "Wake up Padfoot. We think we are ready."

" 'Nother time. Sleep now," Sirius grumbled.

Ginny and Harry nodded to each other before she whispered into Sirius's ear. "Sirius... I think Harry got me pregnant."

"What!" Sirius said sitting up straight. "Molly is going to kill me!" He said.

Harry and Ginny rolled on the floor laughing. "I told you that would wake him up Harry."

Harry picked her up from the ground, "Sorry Padfoot but that looked like the only way to wake you up."

""That was cruel, Harry," Sirius said.

"Sorry Sirius but we want to try the full transformation. We know we can do it," Harry said while jumping up and down.

"Okay," Sirius said.

They led him down to the potions room while talking through their bond the whole time.

"Ready?" He asked.

Ginny nodded and transformed into a beautiful snow white wolf. Sirius nodded approvingly and turned to Harry who turned into a pitch black wolf.

"Well that proves it congrats you two," Sirius said.

They both gave a bark before slowly stretching their limbs.

"How do you feel?" Sirius asked.

Harry turned back into himself and collapsed on the ground, "Really tired."

"That'll be the case the first few times," Sirius said.

Ginny leaned against Harry and reverted back into her human form, "That was exhilarating."

"Glad you both liked it," Sirius said.

"When can we transform again?" she asked while sitting up.

"As soon as you are not so tired," Sirius said.

"Gah I can't wait that long," Ginny complained while hugging Harry.

"You have to," Sirius shrugged.

Ginny sighed and Harry began to laugh. "You're cute when you pout."

She blushed, "You said I was always cute," She said.

"You do always look cute," Harry said while blushing.

"That's better," She said snuggling into him.

"I hate to break this moment up but you two need to rest," Sirius said while smirking.

"Okay," Harry sighed.

"Good boy. We can try again in a few hours. I believe playing a prank on Remus will be a great idea," Sirius laughed as he helped them to their feet.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Well we can surprise him with two wolves in his room," Sirius chuckled.

They both smiled, "Sounds fun," Harry said.

"It sure will be. You two go rest in his room and in an hour and a half transform. I'll lead him into his room at that point."

"Okay," They said together.

Sirius led them to the room and turned to leave, "Oh yeah. Please don't do anything on Remus's bed..."

"Sirius!" They said together.

"I just need to cover my bases," Sirius said while grinning.

They walked upstairs as Sirius went to distract Remus.

An hour and a half later Harry nodded to Ginny and they both transformed and hid under Remus's bed.

_'This will be fun,'_ Harry thought to her.

_'It sure will be,'_ she replied as the door opened.

"So, what did you need to show me?" Remus asked.

"I think I know a good lesson to teach your students at school," Sirius said while strolling towards the bed.

"Really what is that," Remus asked following him.

"It's a lesson everyone should know. The lesson is... How to think on your feet." Sirius moved to the side as two wolves pounced on Remus.

Remus was tackled to the ground and pinned under them.

"Sirius you crazy fool get these animals off of me!" He yelled while Sirius was rolling around in laughter. The wolves began to lick his face.

"What is going on?" Remus asked

Harry and Ginny transformed as the collapsed on Remus. "That was too funny," he panted while looking at Remus.

"Y...you can transform?" Remus asked.

"They finished their forms this morning Remus. What do you think of them?" Sirius asked excitedly.

Harry and Ginny got off of Remus and sat on his bed.

"I think they are amazing, but you forgot something Padfoot," Remus said.

"What's that?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Ginny is a girl and now that she is an animagus she goes through heat," Remus said.

Sirius's smile dropped and he glanced at the Potters. "This is not going to be good..."

"What's heat?" Ginny asked.

Sirius looked up fearfully. "Well umm... you know those urges... they will increase."

"Increase?" Ginny asked.

"It usually happens for the first week after you... you know... bleed." Sirius said while tugging on his collar. "I wish Lils was here to explain it. This is unbearable."

"Also, boys your age will sort of be drawn to you," Remus said.

Ginny looked at Harry and blushed. "Which is going to make things complicated for us right?" she asked.

"A bit yeah, you basically become irresistible to boys," Remus said.

"I won't let them get close to her," Harry said defensively.

"You shouldn't either, but you have too," Remus sighed.

"Why shouldn't I be close to her?" he asked curiously.

Because you may lose control and go all the way," Sirius said.

Ginny blushed as she muttered, "Don't see a problem there."

"I do. Molly would kill me," Sirius said.

"Besides you two are too young for sex," Remus scolded.

"Alright," Ginny sighed.

Harry blushed before he nodded in agreement. "What will we do then?"

"I...don't know," Remus said.

"Besides the heat problem this also does help with another certain problem Remus. Especially when you are at school." Sirius said with a knowing smile.

Remus sighed, "I suppose so," He said.

"What are you two talking about," Ginny asked.

"Remus has a problem you two can help with now," Sirius said.

"How can we help?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well, Remus is...a werewolf," Sirius said.

Harry heard Ginny mentally gasp and looked at her before turning back to Sirius. "So?"

"Well once a moth he will turn into a wolf, James and I used to keep him in line at school, but I can't this time so if you two stick with him in animal form then he'll be okay," Sirius said.

"Is it safe?" Ginny whispered quietly.

"Yes, in your animal forms plus he will be taking the wolfsbane potion," Sirius said.

"We will do it then," Harry said firmly. "Anything to help you out Moony."

"Are you sure Harry?" Remus asked.

"Harry and I are sure. Werewolves are always made out to be evil but that is not you," Ginny said happily before transforming and pouncing on him again.

"Okay Ginny calm down," Remus said.

Ginny backed away and put her snout to the floor. "Now you've made her upset Moony," Harry said with a bark like laugh.

"Aw," Remus said petting her.

She snapped at his hand playfully and barked.

"Okay come here," Remus said

Ginny pinned him to the ground and howled. Harry and Sirius glanced at each other and were soon helping pin Remus.

"No fair," Remus said.

They all licked his face and reverted back to normal. "Not so tough now old Moony," Sirius said while chuckling.

"It was unfair," Remus said.

"Stop whining. You are beginning to sound like Snivellus," Sirius said with a grin.

"I am not," Remus huffed.

"I know you aren't. I just love messing with you," he replied slyly.

Harry laughed at their antics. Ginny got up and muttered something about using the loo. After a minute Sirius snuck up behind Harry, "Better not be peeking through her eyes pup."

2 days ago"I wasn't," Harry said.

Sirius patted his back while laughing, "I was only pulling your wand pup."

"I knew that," Harry said.

"Sure you did pup. Just watch out during her heat cycles. I'm sure both of you are going to be fairly randy during them," Sirius said with a dead face.

"Why would I be?" Harry asked.

"Well you two will be really close because of the bond and there is no denying about how you feel about Ginny," said Sirius while smiling.

"True, but will it be that bad?" Harry asked.

"James wasn't able to keep his hands off Lilly. Actually he never could but it was a lot worse during heat," Sirius grinned as he thought back.

"He spent every waking moment with her," Remus smirked.

"They almost had sex in the middle of charms once," Sirius laughed.

Harry's face turned bright red and they could hear something drop from the bathroom. They both stared at Harry curiously.

"What was that?" They asked.

"Ginny dropped the bottle of soap. She heard what you said about... charms." Harry muttered quietly while covering his face.

"Oh," Sirius said.

Harry nodded as his blush deepened. He shook his head as if in an argument.

"Their doing it again," Sirius muttered.

"What are you two talking about?" Remus asked.

Harry jumped and looked at them. "Nothing," he muttered quickly.

"Harry tell me," Sirius said.

"You don't want to know..." he whispered as he covered his face more.

"Yes we do," Sirius pushed.

Harry sat quietly for a moment before sighing. "Ginny was wondering if we could one up my parents by actually doing what they tried in Charms," he whispered softly.

"No," Sirius said.

Harry cringed a little, "I know... Red heads are stubborn Sirius." He muttered.

"I heard that Harry James Potter!" came a voice from the bathroom.

"Well you are," Harry said.

"Don't make me make you sleep on the couch," she said as she entered the room with her arms crossed.

"You would have to as well," Harry said.

"Don't make me Bat-Bogey you then..." she whispered.

"You wouldn't," Harry said.

"Besides stubborn us red heads are also hot headed. Don't you forget that Harry." Ginny whispered while patting his cheek.

The blood in Sirius and Remus's cheeks drained, "Merlin she is channeling Lilly anger."

"Right," Harry said.

Her hand print embedded in Harry's cheek while she grabbed her own in pain. "Don't agree with them." she said angrily before her expression softened. "Blimey that hurt,"

"Why did you slap me?" Harry asked looking sad.

"For agreeing with those two," she said sadly before kissing the spot she slapped. "I'm sorry."

Harry though backed away a little The Dursleys had often hit him like that when he did something wrong...

Ginny looked at his thoughts and held a hand to her mouth. "Harry I'm sorry I forgot..." she choked out as she ran out of the room in tears.

Harry began to cry as he stared at the door.

"What just happened," Sirius gently asked as he led Harry to the bed to sit down. Remus left to look for Ginny.

"The Dusley's would hit me like that when I did something wrong, what did I do wrong Sirius," Harry asked curling into a ball.

"You didn't do anything wrong Harry. Ginny didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered while pulling his godson into his lap.

"I must have that's why I get hit I did something wrong," Harry said.

Sirius was beginning to realize just how bad the Dursley's had screwed up his god son and he was getting angry inside.

"No you didn't Harry. Ginny is nothing like the Dursleys!" he said firmly as his mind raced. "When I get my hands on the Dursleys they will wish the Dementors would just kiss them," he growled. Harry just started to cry.

"What happened in that house," Sirius whispered.

Remus found Ginny in her room crying into a pillow. "Ginny what happened?"

"I..I..I...made Harry remember such horrible things!" She wailed.

"Shh shh... What did you make him remember," Remus said hesitantly while patting her back.

"I made him remember them!" She hissed.

"Who did Harry remember?" Remus whispered, "Who hurt Harry this badly Ginny?"

"The...the..Dursleys," She said.

"What did they do!" Remus growled menacingly. The wolf seemed to flash behind his eyes. "What did they do to James and Lilly's boy!"

SO Ginny like Harry told Remus everything from the cupboard to the years of physical and mental abuse Harry had suffered.

Remus was shaking as he clutched the headboard to the bed. "Where are they?" He growled. "Where are the things that hurt Harry this badly?"

"Only Dumbledore knows now," Ginny said.

Remus took a breath. "Does Dumbledore know? Does he know everything that happened?"

Ginny shook her head, "Harry never told anyone," She whispered.

"That's why he was upset," Remus whispered while putting his face in his hands. "How did he survive all of this?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny muttered.

"I'm going to... I'm going to have to talk to Dumbledore about this," Remus said while rising.

"Please don't go," Ginny begged still crying.

"Don't you want to be by Harry?" he asked softly.

"I need to be the pain is setting in," She mumbled.

"I'm sure he wants you to be with him besides the pain," he whispered calmly.

"I don't know," Ginny said beginning to shake.

Remus scooped her into his arms. "Come on let's go to Harry," he said while rushing into the hall. He found Harry with Sirius shaking.

Remus placed Ginny next to Harry and interlocked their hands. "How is he holding up," he asked Sirius quietly.

Sirius was seething, "He's as well as you would expect, do you know what he's been through?" he asked.

Remus nodded, "Ginny told me everything. All the physical abuse is nothing to how they crushed his spirit... She told me... he tried to off himself when he was younger."

"He did?" Sirius asked horrified.

"Ginny only knows because they can share memories. He never wanted anyone to know how bad he had it," Remus whispered while sitting down. "If I wasn't a werewolf I would have tried to take Harry as a child. What happened is partly my fault."

"No Remus it's mine," Sirius said.

"Dumbledore knew Pettigrew was Secret-Keeper though," Remus pointed out.

"No, he didn't we made the switch without telling anyone Remus," Sirius sighed.

"I didn't know," he whispered while watching the two children. "He is afraid of Ginny now isn't he?"

"A little yeah," Sirius said sadly.

"They'll get through it. They are good kids," he said with a smile.

"I know, but it's a mental thing Remus," Sirius sighed.

"I wish there was something we could do," Remus muttered.

"I can't think of anything," Sirius said.

"Neither can I. I feel so useless," Remus said while pacing.

"We need to tell Dumbledore," Sirius said.

"We need him to know everything," Remus agreed.

Ginny began to stir next to Harry. _'Harry?'_ She thought through the bond.

Harry flinched a little. _'Yeah...'_ he responded hesitantly.

_'I'm so sorry,'_ she said sending the feeling through the bond as well.

Harry cringed as tears stung his eyes. 'Sirius explained it to me... I just was surprised...'

_'I didn't mean to hurt you,'_ Ginny though getting a little closer to him.

"I know," Harry whispered as he pulled her closer. "I'm sorry."

She snuggled into him, "Sorry Harry,"" She said.

"It's okay," he muttered while running his hand through her hair.

"I won't do that again," She said.

"I know," he whispered while sitting up.

"Harry are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"I think I am..." he answered.

"Harry, why did you never tell us everything?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked up fearfully, "I don't want to remember those things..."

"Harry, we need to know those things if you want us to help," Sirius said.

"I just want it to go away," he muttered while hiding behind Ginny.

"Harry, we will get around this," Sirius said.

_'You have to tell them Harry,'_ Ginny said silently. _'We just want to help.'_

_'About what?'_ Harry asked.

_'Everything those foul things did to you,'_ she whispered venomously.

_'Okay,'_ Harry said fearfully.

_'I'm here for you Harry. I never meant to hurt you love,'_ she whispered.

"Okay, I'll try," Harry said.

"Good boy," she said while hugging him.

"Okay, call Dumbledore I only want to relive this all once," Harry said.

Sirius nodded and left the room. "I think a pensieve would be best," Remus said.

"Right," Sirius called out from the hallway.

Harry and Ginny eyed each other and Ginny transformed and curled into a ball in his lap. _'I'm here for you.'_

_'Thank you,'_ He thought.

She licked his tear covered cheek in reply. Harry snuggled into her wildflower smelling fur. Ginny began to rub against Harry. Harry smiled into her fur it was so soft. _'You like my fur?'_ she asked while wagging her bum.

_'Yeah it's so soft,' _Harry though back kissing the skin under her fur. She licked his lips and gave out a happy bark. _'Nice to know I made you happy,'_ He giggled.

_'You always do Harry,'_ Ginny said with a bark.

"Is it weird I want to kiss a wolf?" Harry asked sarcastically.

She licked his lips again, _'Is it weird that I want to kiss a human?'_

_'I can't kiss you back as a human,'_ He pointed out.

_'Then you can be a wolf too,'_ she said with a howl.

Harry turned into his jet black wolf. _'That's better,'_ she thought while rubbing against him.

_'This is nice'_ Harry thought cuddling up to her.

She pounced on top of him. Harry licked at every part of her he could reach. Ginny growled softly while nipping at his neck. Harry began to nip at her neck as well. Ginny began to bite a little bit more forcefully. _'This feels so right,'_ she thought silently.

_'It does,'_ Harry thought back while rolling so she was under him.

_'Think we could get away with it in wolf form?'_ He thought to her.

Ginny's snout turned up into a crooked grin. _'I like the way you think Harry,'_ she howled before nipping him harder.

Harry nipped back trying to position himself the right way.

The door opened and Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus stood in the doorway.

_'So close,'_ Harry thought as they made it look like they had been playing.

_'Mhm,'_ she thought back while nipping his tail. She looked at the adults and gave a quiet bark.

"Harry? Ginny?" Dumbledore asked as they turned human again.

"Hello professor," Harry said hesitantly.

"I understand you wanted to show me a few things?" He asked.

Harry nodded while swallowing hard. "Yes sir I did..."

"Alright where do you wish to start?" He asked not sure what Harry wanted to show him as he took out the pensieve.

"The... the beginning," Harry whimpered as tears poured down his face.

"Okay focus on that first," Dumbledore said placing his wand on Harry's temple.

Harry concentrated before nodding. "Okay sir..."

Dumbledore pulled a silver memory from Harry's head. "Do I have to watch it too?" Harry asked carefully.

"Well it would help, but you do not have too," Dumbledore said.

'Stay with me,' Harry thought quietly. He turned to Dumbledore, "I can't... I can't see it again."

"Harry, confronting memories can help forget," Dumbledore said knowledgeably.

"Fine," said Harry glumly.

They gathered around the pensieve and jumped in. Harry held Ginny close as they appeared in the living room of the Dursley house. A five year old Harry crouched huddled in the corner. A red faced man was approaching the boy. His hands held a thick leather belt which he used to whip the air menacingly. "You're a freak boy. The only way to deal with you lot is a good whipping," he shouted as he struck the younger Harry.

Harry screamed "I'm sorry uncle Vernon I'll be normal!" He shouted trying to scoot further away

The scene melted and a slightly older Harry was being held by his cousin over the bathtub. "You said you were thirsty so here!" Dudley held Harry's head under water for three or four minutes before allowing him to resurface. The real Harry grabbed Ginny's arm tightly in fear.

It melted again Harry was the same age, "How dare you question your aunt!" Vernon shouted throwing Harry across the room and pulling a few hairs out of his head. Harry's arm broke as he landed.

"Great no we have to the hospital!" Petunia shouted hitting him with the belt.

"No we don't. Just throw him under the stairs" Vernon hissed venomously. "You got off easy this time boy."

Sirius growled as Harry was thrown by his broken arm into a cupboard under the stairs. It shifted to a slightly older Harry standing on a stool holding a rope he was tying to a ceiling fan. Tears were streaming down his face as he muttered incoherently. The stool began to waver and Sirius rushed towards him as if he could catch him.

"I'm just a freak," the young Harry muttered as he slid the rope around his neck and kicked the stool away.

Harry hung for a second before the rope magically severed. "No!" Harry shouted in frustration while throwing the rope across the room. He started to cry as the memory faded.

They all stood back in Remus's room as Harry sobbed into Ginny's shoulder.

"I'm going to kill them!" Sirius roared.

Remus pulled out his wand with Sirius but Dumbledore wiped a tear out of his eye before speaking. "I believe there are some things worse than death," he spoke after a moment.

"Like what!?" Sirius spat.

"Imprisonment," Dumbledore whispered, the twinkle in his eye long disappeared.

"How? No muggle will believe us and we cannot show muggles memories," Remus said.

"There are wizards in their system of the law. They usually deal in cases of Muggle-Born children. There have been times when memories have been used to prosecute them." Dumbledore said while withdrawing the memories into a vial.

"Dumbledore I want them there forever," Sirius said.

"I understand. I wish that I had known sooner," Said Dumbledore gravely.

"It's not your fault," Harry said.

"I was the one who made the arrangements for you to stay there. I should have checked up on you," he said quietly.

"You have a lot on your plat professor," Harry said.

'That's not an excuse Harry,' Ginny growled. _'He sent you to those things.'_

_'He was also the first person to care about me Ginny,'_ Harry thought.

_'I know... I just don't like the fact that you were hurt so bad,'_ she whimpered while running her hand through his hair.

_'I know, but I'll be alright,'_ Harry said leaning into her hand.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I believe I have all that I need to prosecute them."

"Do it," Harry said simply.

Dumbledore nodded, "I will. Also congratulations on your forms."

"Thank you Professor," They said together.

"No problem you two. I believe your Hogwarts letters should be arriving soon," he replied with a smile.


	8. Makeovers and Phoenix Tears

Ginny, Harry, and Sirius sat in the Leaky Cauldron eating breakfast slowly. Today they were going to get their school supplies for their third year of Hogwarts.

"Nervous?" Sirius asked.

Harry swallowed some eggs before nodding. "I wonder what the Weasleys are going to say," he said nervously.

"It'll be fine," Sirius said with confidence.

Harry gave an unconvincing smile. "I hope it does," he muttered. After another ten minutes all three had finished their breakfasts. The Weasley family arrived with Arthur leading them.

"Hello Sirius," he said while shaking his hand. "I see that Dumbledore has allowed Ginny time to get her school supplies. I was told that she is doing wonderfully in her remedial lessons."

"Yes beyond well in fact," Sirius said.

Ginny blushed while hugging her dad. "I've missed you all."

"We missed you as well," Arthur said.

"How exactly is the _castle_?" Ron said with a frown. His arms were crossed as he stared daggers at Harry and Sirius.

"Same as it ever was just much quieter," Harry shrugged.

"I bet it is. It must be so quiet that it seems like a manor," replied Ron with a knowing look.

"You might say that," Harry said as he and Ginny shot Ron a glare.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. "I think we should go shopping now children. Ginny needs to get her second year books."

"Right about that," Sirius said carefully.

"Mum. Dad. Professor Dumbledore was impressed enough to advance me into third year classes," Ginny shrieked in happiness as she hugged her parents.

"Ginny that's wonderful!" Molly said hugging her daughter as all her brothers' jaws dropped.

"How come she gets to skip grades," Ron and the twins asked in shock.

"She impressed Dumbledore and he feels she is ready for it she passed her second year tests with flying colors," Harry said.

"I bet she had help with the tests," Ron muttered darkly.

"No, Ron she didn't she actually paid attention in the lesson rather than sleep through it and then ask my godson or her other friends to let them copy which by the way Harry won't be doing this year," Sirius said.

Ron blushed in anger as they entered Diagon Alley. Before entering Gringgotts Harry pulled Mr. and Mrs. Weasley aside. "Can I speak to you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course Harry," Arthur said.

"Well sir. I err... I wanted to pay for Ginny's school supplies." Harry said quickly before adding in a whisper. "She is my wife after all." His face bloomed into a deep blush.

"Well, if you have the money we can't stop you," Molly said.

"Be prepared for Ron though," Arthur added.

Harry's face drained of color as he thought of Ron's reaction. "He is going to be even angrier..." he whispered before shaking his head. He gave his in-laws a wolfish grin before speaking again. "Maybe I can try to get through to him..."

"You have an idea?" Molly asked.

"Possibly. After his owl though I do not know how he will react," he responded as a plan began to form in his head.

"Well, alright if you're ready?" She said.

Harry nodded and entered Gringotts behind them. The twins were asking Sirius all about the pranks the Marauders pulled off in Hogwarts. Sirius seemed happy to answer them but always flashed a haunted look when James was mentioned.

"We would like to visit our vaults," Harry said to the nearest goblin gesturing to himself and the Weasleys.

"Ah yes Mr. Potter and the Weasleys. Griphook will lead you to your respective vaults." The goblin said with a bow. "Does Mr. Black require to visit his vault as well?"

"Yes actually, I need to buy myself some new clothes," Sirius said following them to the cart.

They arrived to Harry's trust-fund vault first. Harry quickly filled two bags with several Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts before exiting the vault. He silently slipped one of the bags into Ginny's robes as he climbed back into the cart.

"Now to the Weasley's vault," The Goblin said

Harry and Sirius waited in the cart as the Weasleys entered their vault. "Sirius do you think you can help distract the Weasleys long enough so that Ginny and I could get her a new wand. If Ron found out it wouldn't be pretty." He mentioned the idea to Ginny and chuckled when she almost tripped over her feet in the vault.

"I think I can do that, but Ron needs a new wand as well remember?" Sirius asked

"What are you saying Pads?" he asked slowly.

"That maybe you could get him a new wand as well that way he has no reason to be jealous," Sirius said.

"That could work," Harry whispered while scratching his chin. "It's better than any idea I had."

"Then when you get Ginny's supplies I can distract them," Sirius said.

"How do I explain to Ron why Ginny is getting a wand also?" he asked curiously.

"Say Ginny's old wand broke in an accident," Sirius said.

"I guess that can work Sirius," he muttered as the Weasleys entered the cart with Griphook.

One wild cart ride later they stood in Diagon Alley.

"All right now," Sirius said with a grin. "I suggest that I take Harry, Ron, and Ginny to Ollivanders. If I am correct Harry wants to help replace Ron's old wand and Ginny had an accident with hers during a Charms lesson."

"Harry really?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yeah you're my best mate. It was both of our faults that the Whomping Willow broke your wand." He said while patting his friend on the back.

"If Harry really wants too," Molly said.

"It's the least I can do Mrs. Weasley. Ron's spells will be much better this time that means." Harry said with a grin. _'Maybe he also won't be such a jealous git,'_ he added to Ginny.

"That sounds great!" Ron said.

Sirius chuckled. "I'll make sure they are safe Molly." He turned towards Harry and Ginny, "I'll keep an extra eye on these two. From what I have heard they pranked their new Defense teacher and the Headmaster."

"I don't know what you mean," Harry said evasively.

"You must be imagining things sir," Ginny added with a blush.

"Whatever you two," Sirius said.

Ron watched the pair wearily as they approached Ollivanders. Sirius entered first to speak to Mr. Ollivander before poking his head out and motioning for the kids to follow.

"Ah Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and... Miss Weasley." he greeted cheerfully.

"Mr. Olivander," They all said happily.

"I believe that we should allow a wand to find Mr. Weasley first," he said while looking through the stacks of boxes.

Ron stepped up looking nervous.

"Here try this one. Thirteen inches made of Birch with unicorn hair. Excellent for Transfiguration."

Ron tried and blew a hole in the floor.

"No no not this one." Ollivander muttered while hastily grabbing the wand. He searched again, "Here eleven inches, Willow, with dragon heartstring. Excellent for Jinxes."

Ron waved it and sparks shot from the end

"Marvelous," Ollivander exclaimed while clapping. "Only two tries for a wand to find you."

Ron smiled somewhat smugly.

Sirius gave out a bark of a laugh. "Come on Ron let's go get some ice cream as a treat."

"What about Ginny getting her wand?"

"Mr. Ollivander will tell me when she is ready. Harry of course has to stay to pay for the wands." Sirius said while tugging on Ron's robes gently.

"Well I guess," Ron shrugged.

Once the door closed Mr. Ollivander grinned. "Well now Miss Weasley. Or should I call you Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny blushed, but nodded.

"Okay now on to business." He grabbed a box gently, "Yew with a Unicorn hair. Twelve inches excellent for Charms."

Ginny waved it and nothing happened. "No no not quite," he whispered while handing another wand. After ten more minutes he stared at a box. "Let's try this one. Holly, eleven inches with a most unusual core. Phoenix Tears. Excellent for hexes."

She took it and several sparks shot from it. "Curious that you should get this wand Mrs. Potter. The Phoenix who gave its tears also gave two feathers. One is in your husband's wand while the other... gave him that scar." Ollivander whispered hollowly.

"Really?" Ginny asked shocked.

Harry tensed up while Mr. Ollivander nodded. "It was Fawkes that gave his feathers," he whispered while staring at his wand.

"Indeed it was," Mr. Ollivander said.

"How much do I owe you sir?" Harry said quickly to change the subject. Something that Ginny noticed immediately.

"Ten Galleons, seven sickles," Ollivander said

Harry handed him the money and left after Ginny. She turned to him with a questioning look. _'What was that about,'_ she asked silently.

_'I don't like to talk about that'_ Harry said.

Yesterday 12:47PM

Ginny paused silently as she cleared her thoughts. _'Okay I understand. We need to find Sirius before anything happens to Ron.'_

_'You really think he's getting to Sirius?'_ Harry asked.

Ginny smirked. "Knowing my brother he is venting about you ignoring him. I may be wrong but I think that would make Sirius quite upset," replied Ginny softly.

"I guess we should go get them," Harry said.

"Or we can find a nice alley to be alone in," she suggested with a sly grin.

"Ginny I don't think we could get alone here," Harry said doubtfully.

She sighed, "It was worth a try. I guess it wouldn't be good if someone caught us."

"Now it's all I can think of," Harry sighed.

She patted his cheek lightly, "You truly are the godson of Padfoot."

"You're thinking it too," He said.

Her face blushed as she slapped his arm playfully. "So what if I am? Come on let's go."

They found Ron and Sirius near the ice cream stand.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked carefully before putting a scoop of ice cream in his mouth.

"It took a few tries for Ginny," Harry said.

"It took me nearly thirty minutes," Sirius confessed with a laugh. "Now I think it is time I returned Ron to his parents."

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I was told by Professor Dumbledore to accompany her while she shopped." Sirius said carefully.

"Oh, well alright," Ron shrugged.

"Excellent now let's go," Sirius said while finishing his ice cream.

They found the Weasleys in a second hand robe shop.

"Oh good you are back Ron," Mrs. Weasley said as they entered the shop.

"Yeah," Ron said half heatedly looking around the shop.

Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley, "It was nice seeing you guys."

"You as well I assume we won't see you for a while longer?" She asked.

"Hopefully over Christmas if you would allow me and Sirius too." Harry grinned as he looked at Sirius.

"It would be our pleasure," Molly said.

"Thank you," he whispered as Ginny hugged her mother.

"No problem, now you two go finish you're shopping," she said.

"Thanks," they said in unison while leaving the shop.

Ginny stood by Harry's side but didn't grab his hand. _'Where are we going now dear?'_

_'Madame Malkins I need new...everything,'_ he said looking at Dudley's old clothes

_'It looks like five of you could fit in that shirt,'_ she replied with a chuckle.

'_I know,'_ he said.

"Stop with that mental talk in public. It's awkward," Sirius muttered as they approached Madame Malkins.

"Why should we?" Harry asked.

"Because you guys are making odd faces and people are beginning to notice," Sirius pointed out.

"Fine," Harry sighed.

Sirius ruffled his hair as they entered the shop. "Good now let's hurry. I have an important meeting at the Ministry later."

"Really?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Yes, why do you sound so surprised cub?" Sirius asked with a mock hurt tone.

"It's just, I thought you hated the place," She said.

"I do but I have my reasons to go there. I'll tell you two after the meeting." He whispered before they began to get fitted for robes.

"Anything else dears?" Madame Malkin asked.

They shook their heads. As they left the store Harry turned to Sirius. "When were done can we get some Muggle clothes too?"

"You can get those here to you know?" Sirius said.

"I never knew that. All the clothes I've ever gotten were Dudley's old ones," Harry muttered bitterly.

"I'm sorry pup," Sirius said.

"It's not your fault. Can Ginny and I go shopping for those clothes on our own?" he asked hesitantly.

"I guess so," Sirius said.

Harry and Ginny hugged Sirius tightly "Thanks so much!" they cried out happily before running off.

"Wait!" Sirius said

They turned around. "Yeah?" Harry asked curiously.

"Take this," he said holding out a necklace

"What's this?" Ginny asked while holding the chain curiously.

"A portkey," Sirius said.

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked.

"It will take you to a certain destination when activated," Sirius said

"Why do we need it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just in case," Sirius said.

Harry nodded and put the necklace around Ginny's neck. "How do we activate and where will it take us?"

"You say Padfoot and it will take you home," Sirius said

"Okay Pads," Harry said as they took off.

"So ready for the muggle world?" Harry asked.

"There's just one thing we need to do first," Ginny said while smiling.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We need to get you out of those silly glasses. You can get magical contacts." she said while leading them to a shop.

"I can?" He asked.

"Of course you can," she said with a gentle smile. "Come on let's get you some now."

Half an hour later Harry had contacts in

"This is so weird. I can see so much better Gin." he muttered as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'll bet," she said.

Ginny froze when they reached the door. "Harry I've never been in the Muggle world before."

"It's okay, I'll be here," He said.

"Thanks," she whispered happily while grabbing his hand and walking out of the door. She saw a street busy with cars. Ginny grabbed his arm fearfully. "Come on Harry let's hurry."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm scared here," she whispered. _'Please protect me_.'

"It's okay," Harry said carefully.

She held onto his arm as they entered a department store. She looked around at all of the clothes.

"Wow, Harry these are all for people to buy?" She asked.

"Yeah many Muggles come here every day," Harry said as they entered the men's section.

"How do you know what to get?" She asked.

"I don't. I never was allowed to shop." Harry said hesitantly. "I have to try different things I guess."

"I can help," She said.

Harry blushed, "You would do that?"

"Of course," She said.

"Where should we start then?" he asked while looking at a rack of shirts.

"Shirts and pants," She said.

"Okay so let's begin," he said happily while looking at a plain black tee.

About an hour later Harry had a shopping cart full of clothes.

"So, do you want anything?" He asked

Ginny blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want anything?" He asked again

"I don't have any money Harry," she said sadly.

"Ginny you're my wife remember? You have what I have," he said.

Ginny turned bright red, "if you insist Harry."

"I do anything you want," He said.

Ginny blushed and looked at a green top carefully. _'It's the same color as Harry's eyes,'_ she thought to herself. She grabbed it carefully.

"You like that one Gin?" he asked curiously.

"Yes I do, don't you?" She asked.

"Of course I do," he said with a smile. After an hour they also had a cart full of clothes for Ginny. To her dismay Harry insisted on her buying new bras and knickers.

"Did you spy on me while I tried those on?" She asked

Harry's face turned red as he began to stammer. "Don't know what you are talking about."

"You did," She said stepping closer to him

Harry took a step back. "I didn't mean to Ginny..."

"Yes you did," She said.

"Maybe a little." he whispered. _'It's hard not to peek at you when you are so beautiful.'_

"Harry look at me," She said firmly.

Harry looked up fearfully. "Yes Ginny?"

"I sort of peaked on you too," She said blushing

"What do you mean sort of?" his blush grew further.

"Okay I did," She said blushing.

"When did you peek on me?" he asked curiously as they pushed the carts to the register.

"Almost the whole time," She said.

Harry blushed furiously as he paid for the clothing. He waited until they left the store and was about to speak when Ginny put a finger to his lips. "Uncle Sirius told me there is one more thing you need done. I agree with him entirely," she whispered into his ear.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Oh it is a surprise sweetie. Sirius made it quite obvious that if I told you the pranks would never stop." she grinned widely before pecking his cheek. "Come on he is in the Leaky Cauldron waiting."

"Okay," He said nervously following her back.

Sirius grinned when he saw them walking in with two giant bags. He tapped the begs with his wand and shrank them. "So how are my two cubs doing?"

"Good, but nervous," Harry said.

"Oh don't be nervous cub. Do you want to know what the surprise is?" Sirius grinned widely while Ginny giggled.

"Yes," Harry said aware he was caught between them.

"Well to complete your look, Ginny and I decided you needed something none of the other students would have. Something daring in style that you could pull off." Sirius was chuckling slightly so Ginny took over.

"What dear Sirius is trying to say is that you are getting an earring Harry." Her grin was wide when she said it.

"I'm what?" He said realizing Ginny was holding his arms down.

"Getting an earring. I think a dragon fang would look fantastic," she said while kissing his cheek.

"Next you'll tell me I have to start wearing a ponytail," Harry said.

Sirius smirked slightly. "Well cub..."

"I do don't I?" Harry asked fearfully.

"No," Sirius said. "Not yet."

"Really?" He asked.

"Why the tone of surprise cub," Sirius asked.

"It's just surprising is all," Harry said.

"I can't have my godson go around in over-sized clothes." Sirius grinned. "We'll make you stylish cub."

"I have no choice do I?"

Ginny stuffed her fist in her mouth to stifle her laughter while Sirius answered. "Oh you have a choice cub. You could look dashing like me or you can look like a scrawny git." He ruffled Harry's hair playfully.

"Hey I am not a git," Harry said.

"We know you aren't," Ginny said sympathetically. "That's why you are going to look dashing."

"By getting an earring?" He asked.

"Why yes Harry. You could even start a trend," Sirius said with a grin.

"Fine," Harry sighed.

Ginny giggled. "Wait until the family sees you."

"Yeah they'll flip," Harry said.

"Mum got over Bill having an earring after a while," Ginny teased.

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yeah... it was fine after a while. Come on let's get the deed done." She said while Sirius shot her a glare.

"I hope you want to rephrase that," he whispered in fear.

"Maybe, but it made you uncomfortable," She said smirking.

Sirius sighed while putting his head in his hands. "Not even in bloody heat yet," he muttered.

"Well actually…" Ginny said awkwardly.

"Is there something I don't know?" he asked cautiously flicking his eyes between Harry and Ginny.

"I am sort of in an early stage of heat," She said.

"What do you mean?"he asked quickly.

"Well I sort of spied while Harry was trying on clothes and vice versa," She said.

"Bloody bond," Sirius muttered while rising. "Okay after we finish Harry's makeover you two are going to be watched closely by Remus. I am not going to be chewed out by your parents Ginny.

"Remus is not home today," She said.

"Fine I'll ask Albus to watch you two. You may be wolves but during heat you will try to act like rabbits if you catch my drift." Sirius said while entering Diagon Alley again.

Yesterday 10:14PM

"Come on you can trust us," She said

Yesterday 10:16PM

Sirius dropped down to their height and whispered quietly. "I can trust Harry and Ginny. I can't trust hormonal Harry and a Ginny in heat."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because you may have not noticed but the day we pulled that prank on Moony I noticed two wolves getting into a very compromising position." he replied.

"I don't know what you mean," She said simply.

"You may not know it but Uncle Moony has a very sensitive nose even as a human. He was able to smell what you two were trying to do. It has a distinct scent," he answered while tapping his nose.

Ginny blushed, "Really?" She asked.

"Yes really you two," he replied. They both blushed. "Now let's hurry up," he said with a wide grin.

They stopped in front of a magical piercing shop. _'You know they can't stop us at school'_ Harry thought.

Ginny froze as her cheeks flared with a blush. _'You're right...'_

_'See,'_ Harry thought smirking.

_'Come on. You're trying to distract me,'_ she giggled slightly.

_'No that's a bonus I really do just want you,'_ Harry though back looking at fangs.

Ginny hid her blush behind her hair while ducking her head. _'You are quite the charmer.'_

_'Only for you,'_ He thought.

_'Why thank you,'_ she thought. She looked around at the fangs as well. "Look this one looks nice," she said happily. It was a red and gold fang.

"House colors too," Harry said.

"Yup." she said happily. "Come one get this one."

"Okay I will," Harry said nervously.

Harry rubbed his left ear while wincing in pain. "You guys didn't say it was going to hurt," he muttered as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Of course it hurts," Sirius said.

Harry sighed as they approached the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder and whispered, "Potter Manor." He vanished spinning towards home.

He dusted some ash off of himself and noticed Dumbledore sitting in a chair. "Ah I was wondering when you all would be coming back."

"Hello Professor," Harry said.

"Hello Harry. If I am correct Sirius said I need to keep a close eye on you and young Ginny." he said with a knowing smile.

"Well uh yeah maybe," Harry said awkwardly.

"I do believe another pair of red and black haired students had similar troubles especially during a Charms class." he said with a twinkle in his eye. The fireplace roared to life and Ginny exited followed by Sirius.

"Really?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes if I recall correctly if it wasn't for Sirius and Remus Professor Flitwick would have had a rather interesting distraction in class." He looked at Sirius with a smirk before continuing. "We cannot have a repeat of those events so Sirius asked me to watch you two. That includes during school as well."

"What?" Ginny asked

"What is so surprising Mrs. Potter?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Nothing," Ginny said carefully.

He studied her for a second before continuing. "I do not know if Sirius has told you yet but there may be another solution to your problem."

"Which is?" Ginny asked.

"A potion was developed to help young witches who would go through heat. I believe I am correct in saying that Lily Potter created the potion. Few know about it but it does exist." He withdrew a vial from his robes.

"What does it do?" She asked.

"It helps decrease the urges as well as decreasing the amount of pheromones you release," Dumbledore said while placing the vial down.

"Well okay," She said hesitantly.

"This is the best option since we cannot watch you two all the time. Normally I would not interfere but with your bond the urges are even more intense I believe." Dumbledore sighed lightly. "While Sirius goes to the ministry I believe we should practice on your other forms. I do believe that I would like to see a pair of phoenixes at Hogwarts to keep Fawkes company."

"Okay," They said as she drank the potion

"Very good. Now Sirius you should be on your way. You do not want to be late," Dumbledore rose while vanishing his chair.

"Right good luck Uncle Sirius!" She said.

Sirius nodded and flooed to the Ministry. _'So Gin how do you feel after that potion?'_ Harry asked as the three of them entered the kitchen.

_'Still sort of aroused, but less,'_ she thought back.

Harry closed his eyes while smiling. _'So we don't lose all of those feelings.'_

_'No we did not,'_ she said walking so she was grinding against him at the same time.

Harry wrapped his arms around her but was then interrupted by a gentle cough.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I believe we should have lunch and then do something more productive with our time," Dumbledore smiled weakly. These two were truly going to be a handful for him.

"Okay," They said together.

"Good now put your purchases away while lunch is made," he sighed while sitting in a chair.

"Alright, but we can do that on our own," Ginny said.

"Fine I trust you two. Nice look by the way Harry," Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you sir," Harry said while blushing.

"No problem," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Hurry back though."

"Sure," they said.

"Excellent." he replied.

'How long do you think we have?' Harry thought.

_'I don't know. Why do you ask?'_ Ginny replied as they made their way to the master bedroom.

_'No reason,'_ Harry said squeezing her bum as they rounded out of Dumbledore's sight.

Ginny gasped but covered her mouth. _'My my, someone is handsy.'_

_'You are too beautiful to resist,'_ he said.

She kissed him softly. "You do know how to complement a lady," Ginny whispered into his ear.

"Only the one I love," Harry said.

She opened the door to their bedroom slowly. "You're so full of compliments today. What's the occasion?"

"I love you," He said simply.

Ginny's eyed filled with tears as she held Harry close to her. "I love you too Harry," she kissed him deeply.

Harry kissed her back enjoying the feeling of her tongue in his mouth. Her hands traveled up the back of his shirt as she moaned. She nibbled on his lip playfully. Harry sucked her lip into his mouth. Ginny moaned while removing his shirt. Rather than go for her shirt Harry began to slide her skirt off as he locked the door and the soundproof wards on it activated. Ginny blushed and nipped at his neck playfully. _'You seem to know what you want...'_

_'I know exactly what I want,'_ he thought squeezing her bum and picking her up.

Ginny felt butterflies flutter in her stomach as she gasped in surprise. She wrapped her legs around him and bit harder. _'What if we get caught?'_

_'Want me to stop?'_ He thought.

_'No but I don't want us to get caught. We still have tonight sweetie,'_ she rubbed one of her canines across his neck.

_'Promise?'_ He asked kissing and sucking at her neck.

Ginny shuddered in pleasure. "Of course my love."

"I'll hold you to that," He said putting her down.

"As will I," she whispered while putting her skirt back on.

They put their things away and went back to Albus. "Excellent lunch is almost ready," he said with a smile.

"Great I am starving," Harry said.

"Me too," Ginny agreed while taking a seat. Lunch passed quickly.

"Now I suggest we go to the potions lab and practice your next transformation." Dumbledore said while vanishing the plates.

"Alright," they said.

**A/N- I'm sorry for the late update. We've had this chapter done before Easter but I kind of got preoccupied so I did not get the chance to edit until now. I hope to have another chapter up within 7 days. Please read and review it helps us very much :3**


End file.
